Harry Potter and the Heir of Pendragon
by Sk8ernv
Summary: AUDoes not take into account HBP and takes place after OOTP. Harry returns home to Privet Drive and learns of his true heritage and the lies that the headmaster has been telling him for all of his life ends. Manipulative Dumbldore and some Ron bashing HH
1. Summer begins

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Pendragon**

**By Sk8ernv**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**A/N: I won't have many of these I personally don't like them. Feel free to review if you would like I'm not doing this for reviews though. Also if you want to flame just don't read I really don't want to read your hate.**

Chapter 1: Summer Begins

For most children Summer Holiday was a thing that was looked forward to all term. It meant the absolute freedom from the rigors of the school year. It was a chance for kids to be kids and not be bothered with world. This was the scene that at that very moment was unfolding all through out Great Britain. All except one place, Number 4 Privet Drive, unlike most households the summer months were something to dread.

While on the outside Number 4 looked like a perfectly normal house located in perfectly normal neighborhood. While this house looked normal it was far from. The most peculiar part of this house was the part-time resident that occupied the smallest bedroom. Harry Potter, who unlike most 15 almost 16 year olds hated the summers between terms. Harry felt that this was his own personal prison.

It was the thoughts of his summer prison that brought the greatest since of anger to Harry. He could not understand how the woman who was supposedly the only family that he had left on the planet could possibly be related to his mother. Who by all accounts was the exact opposite of his crane faced aunt. From everything that Sirius and Remus had told him. Then it struck him his Godfather Sirius. He had not really thought about his passing all that much since it had happened. Harry sat there wondering why had did Sirius have to die.

He sat in his tiny bedroom analyzing all of the events in the department of Mysteries wondering why had it turned out the way it had. Why had he been kept ignorant of all of the facts surrounding his scar? He also thought about the prophecy that he had been given. He could not understand why did Dumbledore just now tell him the contents of the prophecy. If he had known all this time why was he not given the tools he needed to defeat Voldemort since it had always been his fate.

For some reason Harry knew that there was more that the Headmaster was hiding from him. He knew that there had to be some deeper secret that he did want brought to light, but what could that secret be. What could be more damning than knowing that he was destined to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. What Harry did not know that this night not even two weeks since the death of his Godfather he would learn of secrets that would shake his very foundation of what he knew about himself.

For the most part Harry's relatives had been very sedate since leaving Kings Cross and having the entire Order of Phoenix give them some very strong advise involving young Harry. While they were not openly hostile towards him. They had adopted an almost neglectful attitude towards Harry. They did not make him serve them breakfast nor did they save any for him if he did not wake on his own. Harry had to stay one step ahead of them if he wanted to eat anything.

"I'm tired of this freak and his freak friends trying to run my house" Vernon Dursley bellowed towards his wife

"What can we do you know why he stays here" Petunia said as she craned her head forward

"If we had known all of the problems he and his lot have brought upon us I would have demanded more money." Vernon said

"Ssshhh…You know we can't talk about this when he is in the house he might here." Petunia said as looked around the house.

"Nonsense….the freak should be grateful we have allowed him to stay here. I mean we even let him have Dudley's second bedroom." Vernon bellowed

As Vernon and Petunia argued about what they were going to do about Harry and the situation with the Order. Three men appeared in flashes of white light outside of Dursley home. These men would change the life of Harry forever.


	2. the King is Dead

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Pendragon**

**By Sk8ernv**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 2: The King is dead

The three men that had appeared on Privet Drive stood outside looking at all of the similar homes that lined the street.

"I can't believe that he has been living here"

"It doesn't seem right for a someone of his station"

"Remember, That he was stolen from us. He was never intended to be here. Soon we will have retribution for this crime."

"This can all be discussed later we have more urgent matters at hand."

As Petunia and Vernon continued to argue about what to do with young Harry. Harry himself had been to busy watching the peculiar site of three men appearing in a flash of light outside of his house. Instantly a great since of fear swept over him. The three men were wearing brightly colored cloaks which was not typical of Death Eaters. However, this was not a something that was not within the realm of possibilities. For an unknown reason Harry knew deep down that these three men would change his life forever. Then he heard the most thunderous knock upon a door that he had ever heard in his life. It was so powerful that it cracked the frame almost breaking it free.

"What the Bloody Hell." Vernon Dursley screamed in best intimidating voice.

"We have important news for Harold James Potter" the voice behind the door said

"I will not have you ruddy freaks darkening my door whenever you feel like it" Vernon said as he threw open the door.

It was in that moment that he realized that the men standing in front of him were not associated with Dumbledore. Vernon noticed that like most wizards that he had seen before these three wore large flowing cloaks. Unlike most two of the three wore what appeared to be plate armor under their bellowing cloaks of what appeared to be fine silk. The two with the plate armor also had on their hips what appeared to be an assortment of weapons including a very impressive looking long swords. The other individual looked more like the wizards that Vernon had seen before

"Who the bloody hell are you" Vernon said puffin out his enormous chest trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"I am the Lord Chamberlain of the Kingdom of Avalon, an I have important state business with Harold James Potter" the Lord Chamberlain said leaving no doubt in the mind of Vernon Dursley that if it was a fight he wanted he would get one.

"I'm Harry" The young man who's destiny was about to change in the most dramatic of fashions.

Harry took in the appearance of all three of the strangers. They were dressed somewhat like wizards but there were great differences. The first of the three a Tall man with a large billowing cloak looked like any other wizard that he had seen. Except for the large staff with an impressive looking precious stone on top of it. The other two gentlemen were a little bit odd. They appeared to be wearing an armor. Although it looked nothing like any armor he had ever seen in his life. It had the appearance of Dragon Scales. Both of these men also wore strapped to their sides swords.

When Harry spoke the et of three men who had only moments ago put his uncle in their place looked almost like they had been struck over the head. They took in the boys appearance standing in front of them. He was a handsome boy, but they could tell that he had been neglected by his scrawny appearance. This was a fear that while they had thought they prayed would not have been the case.

"You are Harold Potter?" The man in robes said

"Yes sir I am." Harry said with a puzzled look upon his face.

"It is my sad duty to inform you that your Uncle Arturias, King of Avalon, has passed away this evening. We have spent many years looking for you. You are the last of the House of Pendragon and the Heir to Avalonian throne. Your mother Lilly was the Kings only daughter. She came to Hogwarts as a diplomatic gesture to better our relations with Wizarding community here in Britain. This is where she met your father James. When she was murdered we searched for you to bring you home to your family, but you were hidden from us by Albus Dumbledore who had learned of some kind of prophecy regarding you."

"You mean that the Dursley's are not related to me?" Harry asked beginning to boil over with anger.

"No… Dumbledore hid your parents to prevent you from coming into your birthright. He told your parents that the only place they would be safe would be with him. If he had allowed us to return Lilly to Avalon …." The man started but could not continue as the guilt he felt for the death of Lilly was to great.

"What role do the Dursley's play in this?" Harry asked now more than ever wanting answers

"Why don't you tell him?" The man in robes asked

"We….I mean who are you to speak to me in my own home…." Vernon Dursley started but was cut off by Petunia

"We were the ones that were paid to take care of you freak. If we had known how much trouble you were going to be we would never have excepted" Petunia spat at the boy who until just now was her nephew.

Harry trying to take in all of what he had just heard stood in the sitting room in an almost daze. He was not really sure if he should believe the three strangers who were saying things that seemed like pure fantasy.

"What happens if I decide I believe you?" Harry asked

"Then we would like you to return Avalon. We would like you to return home." The man in robes said.

Home what a foreign concept. Harry thought about just what he could do. What these men were saying was right. Dumbledore had betrayed him. Just like he did his parents. Not only that he knowingly placed him in a place were he knew he would be hated and treated like rubbish. Why would anyone do that to him. It wasn't to protect him that much was obvious. The blood protections that he had always told him were necessary to protect him from Voldemort and his followers was nothing but shite. If all he knew was a lie; a plan to control Dumbledore's weapon than he would no longer play his game. Harry decided that he would let fate fall were it is his decision to do with as he pleases.

"I will do it I will go to Avalon" Harry said with a new confidence that he didn't even know he had

With that Harry saw as the three strange men who had given him information that would forever change his life bent on to one knee each. Harry stood there and watched the spectacle with awe. He could not figure out why these men who all seemed to possess a presence that would rival even Professor Dumbledore would go to one knee. Then with one simple phrase his questions were answered when the man in robes spoke

"The King is Dead, Long Live the King"


	3. Long live the King

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Pendragon**

**By Sk8ernv**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 3: Long Live the King

"The King is Dead, Long Live the King"

With that a flash of white light enveloped Harry. The light was blinding and intense it could be seen for miles around through the small windows of Number 4 Privet Drive. Then as suddenly as it had began it stopped.

"What happened?" Harry asked unsure as to what had just transpired

"Your Majesty, It was the magic of Avalon connecting itself with you the new monarch. I am the Arch-Mage of Avalon Sorian. This man here is the Lord Chamberlain Darius." Sorian said pointing to the one of the men in Armor.

Darius was smaller than the other man and had jet black hair which contrasted with the others blonde hair who appeared to almost look Viking. While he was smaller in stature he none the less gave off air of importance. It was clear that this man was others superior, but he also appeared to be his friend.

"Your Majesty, I am your Lord Chamberlain and this is your Man-at-Arms Sir Gladius" Darius said while still kneeling.

"What ruddy nonsense….a King….King of what freaks?" Vernon said and then spit at Harry.

Then in a motion that would not be thought possible the large man who had until know said nothing lunged at Vernon Dursley and placed a Dagger across his throat. With eyes a blaze with power and rage. Vernon lost control of his body through fear. Then just when Vernon believed that he could not be in any more fear. The mammoth man spoke.

" How dare you I should cut your throat from ear to ear for the insult you placed upon His Majesty and the people of Avalon. If it is your Majesty's wish I will end his life" Gladius said not taking his eyes off of Vernon.

" Ummm….No please don't he is not worth" Harry said almost feeling pity for the man who had made it his mission in life to torture Harry.

"With your Majesty's permission we will take our leave of here." Darius said.

Unsure as to what to say next. The only thing Harry could do was nod his head, and began to head upstairs to pack the few possessions that he possessed. Until he was stopped half way up the stairs.

"Your Majesty, Please allow me to gather your things." Darius said and with a flick of his wrist Harry's large steamer and Hedwig's cage with Hedwig in it appeared in front of Harry. Harry unsure as to what had just transpired opened up his trunk and saw that everything he owned was expertly packed and folded inside.

Then with a wave of his staff Sorian opened up what could only be described as a Vortex in the middle of the sitting room. The vortex had the appearance of water, but you could just tell that it wasn't water. The air was crackling from the pure magic that was coming from within the Vortex. Instead of fear which Harry had thought he should be feeling. He felt inside a deep since of peace and comfort. It was almost like Vortex was leading to where he was supposed to be. With all of the Gryffindor courage that he could muster Harry stepped towards the Vortex.

Harry stopped right before the Vortex, and with one final look he took in the cupboard which had been his home for so long. He then looked at the Dursley's with a look that was pure venom.

"I am never coming here again. For your sakes I hope that our paths never cross again. When Dumbledore asks where I have gone tell him I have returned home at last." Harry said with authoritative voice that left no interpretation in his words

Then Harry stepped through the Vortex never to be seen again on Privet Drive. As all of these events were transpiring another major event was taking place next door to Number 4. Arabella Figg the cat loving neighbor of Harry and secret member of the Order of Phoenix who's charge it was to report anything unusual to Professor Dumbledore watched as the bright flash of light vanished from house. Then a few moments later magic greater than any she had felt before began to come from the ordinary looking house. Then just like the bright white light the magic stopped coming from Dursley's

The site that greeted Harry on the other side of the vortex was beyond imagination. When they exited the vortex Harry found himself on the top of a large hill over looking what could only be described as the most beautiful places Harry had ever imagined let alone seen.

"Welcome home your Majesty. Welcome to Avalon" Sorian said with look of pride on his face.

"I never knew that a place this beautiful existed." Harry said with awe.

"Indeed sir, it does exist" Sorian said as he directed Harry towards the carriage that awaited them.

The land was truly a wonder. Never in his life had he ever glimpsed a place that was so captivating. The lands were rich an luscious. Every where he looked he saw magical creatures. A flock of Phoenixes flew overhead as they approached what must have been the palace.

The Palace was made of White Marble and was molded into the mountain that overlooked the sea. In the center of the castle was a waterfall that appeared to flow out of the castle itself into a lake that had numerous boats going from one end of it to the other. It made Hogwarts seem small in comparison. It was easily 4 times larger than Hogwarts.

The most noticeable thing about this strange land was not the beautiful scenery, or the beautiful homes and buildings that were everywhere. It was the magic. It could only be described as intoxicating. Harry could feel every blade of grass, every leaf, and every drop of water. Harry had never felt such strength in his entire life. Even within the walls of Hogwarts he had always felt a strange power calling him. Here it was even more intense.

Seeing the look of pure happiness on the young Monarchs face Darius looked at Harry and said.

"Do you like it your Majesty?"

"I have never felt anything like it before. I don't understand I feel so connected with this place like I was always supposed to be here."

"That's because you and the land are one" Sorian said " The sensation you feel is the power of Avalon connecting with her new King. You are the embodiment of Avalon and her Magic. You are connected to her in a way that no one will ever fully understand. All Witch's and Wizards have a connection to this place that is how they can draw upon her powers and cast spells, but none are as deeply connected as you. In time you will learn to wield her powers and hopefully stop the one who would wish to destroy everything that she represents."

"And what is that What does Avalon represent."

"She represents hope and future things that Lord Voldemort care nothing about. Through you Avalon will prosper or die. You are now the future of our nation." Sorian said

These words suddenly stroke a cord deep within Harry. When he first heard the words that three strange men had told him at his aunts house. He really didn't understand what they had meant. Now he was starting to piece together the words. He was King of Avalon. Never in wildest dreams could he have ever foresaw this.

"So what now where do I begin" Harry said looking up at the Palace of Avalon.

With these words Harry was brought into the formidable fortress which had housed so many generations of his family before and would once again house yet another member of House of Pendragon. As Harry entered the Palace the first thing he notice was that along the walls were a series of busts each of the previous Kings of Avalon. Then in the center of all of the Great Kings he saw the first. The greatest King ever to have lived or ruled over Avalon. It was the statue of the Great King Arthur. He stood in the center of the chamber holding the mighty blade of Excalibur.

"Your Majesty, Welcome Home" Darius said to the awe struck Harry.


	4. Aftermath

While Harry was exploring the new world that had been laid before him. A group was being gathered to deal with the aftermath of Harry's disappearance. The group the Order of Phoenix whose members had sworn an oath to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort at all costs. Even if that cost was their very lives were now gathered around Number 4 Privet Drive awaiting their leader. Albus Dumbledore had done many things in his 154 years of life from becoming Supreme Mugwump of the Wizegamot to defeating the Dark Lord Grindlewald. All of these accomplishments had implanted in the minds of most witches and wizards the image of the caring and confident Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tonight unknown to any except the Dursley's and Professor Dumbledore himself. The true manipulations of Dumbledore were beginning to unravel.

"What do you mean they just came in and took him" Professor Dumbledore said in an angry tone.

"I mean just what I said they came in and told him he was the King of Avalon and then a bright white light flared from him. Then they took him away. I have no idea where they went other than that ruddy nonsense they were spewing." Vernon Dursley said as his wife Petunia nodded her head.

"And you did nothing to stop them" Dumbledore countered.

"What would you have liked for us to have done. One of the brutes put a bloody knife to Vernon's neck." Petunia spat

"You were paid good money to keep Harry here at all costs." Dumbledore said his eyes no longer giving the grandfather twinkle that they were famous for. With that He stood up and began to walk towards the front door. Before leaving he turned towards the Dursley's who were looking at the man with a slightly queer expression upon their face. Then without warning Dumbledore cried out "Oblivate" causing the Dursley's to forget the arrange ment that he had made with them some 16 years earlier.

As Dumbledore exited the house which had served as a prison for Harry for so many years he began to wonder what his next plan of action would be. If Harry no longer lived at Privet Drive in the summer how could he keep control ofve the one person that he knew would have the power to defeat Voldemort. This also brought with it a new set of concerns for Dumbledore. As King Harry would have tremendous political pull even within Magical Britain who have always looked at Avalon as spiritual center for the people. King or no King he would have to convince Harry that only he could train him and the only place to do that would be at #12 Grimmauld place. He knew that at that very moment the Avalonians would be telling him the history of his family and perhaps even the fact that he had kept his family from returning to Avalon when Voldemort first marked them as targets.

Then form the corner of his mind another thought began to form within his head. There was another possibility the Weasley children. While he may not have much control over Fred and George. Dumbledore knew that Ron and Ginny would very willingly help in his efforts to control Harry just like they had in past. The only problem that he could see was that when they found out about Harry's new station this would cause a rift between he two boys. Ron for his part was a very jealous and this had always worked against him. Ginny on the other hand could be used to woe Harry romantically.

Then there was Hermione who was truly the wild card. Despite for her respect of authority figures she would very easily break with them if it was not in the best interests of Harry. That was most notably the worst trait she possessed. If it was not for that he would have included her in his plan to keep watch on Harry along with Ron and Ginny. No she would have to be kept out of this if she learns of the steps that he had taken to keep young Harry isolated from others than she would turn on him as well. No the matter at hand was going to have to be get in contact with Harry to at least due some damage control on the information that would without doubt be given to the young man.

When Dumbledore came outside he was instantly pounced upon by Remus Lupin and the other members of the Order of Phoenix.

"Where is he Albus" Lupin asked in a scarred tone.

"I don't know Remus but I have my own ideas. I am sure that where ever he is right now he is safe. I can assure you that this was not a result of Voldemort or any of his followers. We must now concentrate on getting into contact with Harry." Dumbledore said trying to once again project the image of the caring grandfather type.

"Yet another in a endless series of exploits where Potter does only what is in his bet interest. I wouldn't be surprised if he was…." Snape never got to finish his statement before Lupin brought out his wand and pointed at the greasy haired potions professor.

"You will not speak of Harry in such a tone. If you would just pay attention you would know that he doesn't seek out his fame it is thrust upon him." Remus spat at the potions master

"Gentlemen there is no use in getting into a row with each other the best course of action is return to Headquarters and then we can come up with a course of action." Dumbledore said hoping that perhaps a few moments of calmness would settle everyone one.

While the members of the Order were occupied at Number 4. Harry's best friends Ron and Hermione were currently sitting in the living room of the Burrow. Hermione had only been there for 20 minutes and they were already involved in one of their famous fights. Ron who had decided that it was a good idea to congratulate Hermione for getting out of a training bra.

The comment may have been very crude, but the information behind it was very true. Over the past few weeks Hermione had grown into the body of a beautiful young woman. No longer did she have the bushy hair and buck teeth which had at one time been her trade mark. Now her hair fell to the small of her back in gentle waves, and then there was her body. Only way to describe it would be that of a perfect 10. While not skinny she now had curves in all the right places. There was no doubt that she would be causing quite the stir around Hogwarts year. Ron being like most boys did not have a clue on how to properly speak to a beautiful woman. As Ron and Hermione continued to argue Ginny who had also filled out over the past few weeks come down stairs to see what all of the commotion was about.

Then as the three teenagers were standing tin the middle of the living room they heard the familiar cracks of people apparating into the Burrow. As expected it was Ron's parents and his older brother Bill and Bill's fiancé Fleur who had become engaged earlier in the year. Each one of these people wore a somber expression on their face. From the faces that they were putting forward Hermione knew that something must have happened to Harry. Without so much as a word she rushed to Mrs. Weasley who was all but in tears and began to yell.

"Where is he?….What happened to him?" was all she could get out before she burst into tears.

"We are not sure all we no for certain is that Arabella saw a flash of white light and then a few moments later Harry disappeared. For right now the Headmaster says he believes that he is safe." Arthur said trying to comfort his wife who along with Hermione were now crying openly.

While this scene was unfolding Ron who had not said a word stood back and let the slightest grin slip across his face. Knowing what the possibilities were if Harry was out of the way.

In a dark fortress deep in the Welsh country side The Dark Lord Voldemort sat patiently awaiting news of Potter. He had sent Snape his most faithful servant to investigate. When Snape returned he was given news that would latter to prove to most dangerous.

"My Lord I bring news of the Potter boy" Snape said as he knelt at the Dark Lords robes.

"Speak my servant" Voldemort hissed

"The boy has disappeared from his summer home. Witness report that their was some kind of blinding light and then the next thing they knew the boy had disappeared.

"Is that all you have for me" Voldemort said with the rage he was feeling coming up to the service.

"Yes my Lord" Snape said in a small voice

"Very well….Crucio" Voldemort spat at his servant.

"Bellatrix you and Dolhov will find the boy. I want to find him before Dumbledore does is this understood"

"Yes master I will do as you command" Bellatrix said in her near maniacal laughing voice

"Soon Potter….Very Soon" Voldemort said as his servants left his presence.


	5. Introductions

**Harry Potter and the Heir of Pendragon**

**By Sk8ernv**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 5: Introductions

When Harry awoke the next day he began to believe that perhaps it was all just some kind of dream a really vivid dream. Then with one look around the room that he was in he realized that it was no dream. That in fact a group of men showed up at his house and told him that he was the next King of Avalon. Then the horror of last night struck him. What was he going to do. He could barely take care of Hedwig let alone an entire nation. He knew that no matter what he was now going to be stuck with this life. Then just as he was beginning to become lost in his own world he heard the door open.

" I am sorry to disturb you sir, but I thought you might want some breakfast you have a busy day" an odd looking house elf said.

Unlike most house elves that Harry had seen in his life. This particular one wore a very fine suit and spoke with perfect English. In fact his accent spoke of an education that surpassed Harry's

"Umm….God morning you can just call me Harry. Who are you?" Harry asked sleepily

"I am afraid your Majesty that would not be proper, and my name is Devon. I am your Majesties steward. It is my job to take care of your needs." Devon said

"Great Hermione is going to love this I own house elves." Harry said shaking his head

"Sir, I am not owned unlike those who live in British Magical community those of us who live within the shores are Avalon are free; just like all of your Majesties subjects." Devon said with a great sense of pride.

Harry was happy that he didn't actually own any house elves that would make things a lot easier when he have to explain to Hermione everything that had occurred over the past couple days. The thought of Hermione brought an instant smile to Harry's face. She had been the sound of his inner voice last year. No matter what he knew that she would be there for him until the very end.

Then there was Ron. He was a good friend, but his spells of jealousy were becoming more and more intense. Harry could not figure out were it was coming from. The amount of freedom that Ron had more than made up for the money he lacked. Not to mention he had two parents that loved him more than anything. Now what would he do now that Harry was Royalty and lived in a palace.

Harry got up and threw on the only clothes that he possessed which happened to be hand-me downs from Dudley which were at least three times Harry's size, and sat down at the table in his royal suite where Devon had laid out a lavish English breakfast. As Harry began to eat Dorian and Sorian entered the room.

"Good Morning your Majesty I trust you slept well." Sorian said

"Yeah great, I didn't have one nightmare which never happens" Harry said cheerfully

"Your Majesty what are you wearing" Darius said taking in the shabby appearance of Harry

"Umm…these are really the only clothes I have other than school robes" Harry said almost ashamed of his impoverished you inform the royal tailor that his majesty will need an assortment of robes and I will inform Armoror to create armor for him

With that Devon popped out of the room only to reappear a few moments later. He informed them that the royal tailor would be up in approximately 10 minutes. The quick response somewhat shocked Harry until he was told that all of his subjects were very eager to meet their new monarch. They then went over the remainder of Harry's schedule for the day. Harry would be meeting with most of the Avalonian council today. They would also be taking him on a tour of the palace. Sorian went on to explain that the palace held one of the most complete libraries in the world. Not since the Library of Alexandria had such a collection of knowledge been put together. Harry made a mental note to make sure he let Hermione into the library she would absolutely bonkers over it.

As told the royal tailor reported to Harry's chamber in 10 minutes. After several minutes of almost gushing. It turn out that while the tailor was excellent at his job. He could not do Muggle clothing justice. He told Harry that he would not be offended if Harry went to outside sources to find decent Muggle clothing. The wizarding robes that were made for Harry while beautiful and practical were a bit gaudy and Harry could not see himself wearing them all the time.

"I am sure your majesty we can make a foray into London and do some shopping next week sometime. I am afraid that for the next few days your schedule will be quite hectic." Darius said

"Thank you I appreciate it what is next on the agenda" Harry asked now becoming more and more curious about this strange land.

" You are too meet with the other members of the High Council. Then they will swear their allegiance to you." Darius said.

"Are you sure they will want to have a leader who is only 15 almost 16 and who has never been to Avalon before." Harry asked suddenly unsure of himself.

"They will follow you because you are their King and you are embodiment of Avalon." Sorian said

With that settled Harry,Sorian,and Dorian started to make their way to the council chambers that were located in the very center of the Palace. Harry now wearing a set of handsome Charcoal Robes that were made for him only moments before. The Royal Tailor assured Harry that when he had any kind of growth spurt the clothes would fit themselves for him.

When they entered the council chambers Harry was struck at how beautiful the room was. It was charmed similar to the Great Hall of Hogwarts except you could actually feel the slight breeze and smell the ocean air. In the center of the chamber was a large round table just in the legends of King Arthur. In the center of the table was a flame. Seated at the table was an assortment of men and women not all of whom were human. In fact Harry saw that part of the council consisted of a House-Elf, Centaur, Goblin, and a Mere-person who was wearing a suit that appeared to contain water. It was quite a site to behold mixed in were an assortment of what appeared to be Mages and Warriors. Harry eventually found his seat next to Darius and Sorian.

The council members introduced themselves one at a time. Harry at this point was slightly overwhelmed. When all the pledges of allegiance were over the members of the council began to laugh and joke as if they were all old friends having a reunion. This put Harry at ease slightly. Harry learned of many things that he did not previously know.

He learned that while there are many Magical brethren that inhabit Magical Britain they are all subjects of Avalon, and obey only the laws of Avalon. This apparently was a great thorn in the side of the ministry as the Goblin representative stated that on many occasions the ministry had attempted to gain control of Gringotts. Which Harry found out was also the official consulate of Avalon. Harry also learned that because of the revenues generated by Gringotts the people of Avalon paid no taxes to the King. In fact there had been no tax levied in the past 1000 years.

"Sir, Let me introduce you to Chieftain Daie." Darius said pointing to the very large Centaur standing slightly behind the Lord Chamberlain.

"Your Majesty it is a pleasure to meet you . Your coming was foretold within the stars." Daie said with an airy look that somewhat reminded him of Trelawney.

"Thank you Chieftain, you know I have actually met some of your brethren while I was at Hogwarts." Harry said

"Ahh you have met Chieftain Bane and his herd. They are the detachment that is assigned to the area to protect Hogwarts." Daie said.

Daie went on to explain that the school was actually part of Avalon's Domain. That is why a herd of Centaurs were sent to the forbidden forest in an effort to maintain some kind of security. It appears that over the years the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts had begun to forget to whom they held allegiance to. Also included in the domain of Hogwarts was the town of Hogsmeade. Harry also learned that the reason that the Centaurs were so against Firenze leaving to teach at Hogwarts was that they felt that Dumbledore had betrayed Avalon. Harry knew that when he returned he would have to help set this right again.

For the remainder of the day Harry found himself wandering the palace on his own. It truly was an amazing place the entire castle was made out of white sparkling marble. The front of the Palace looked more like the Parthenon in Greece than any Muggle palace Harry had ever seen in pictures. It was easy to see that this place contained a lot of history and that the shoes of his ancestors would be difficult to fill. The most important thing though was that at last Harry felt like he belonged and was wanted. He knew that his journey would be difficult, but he felt that it would at last be worth and perhaps he would finally find the tools he needs to defeat Voldemort. Little did Harry know that the most difficult task was yet to come.


	6. Trials of Excalibur

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 6: The Trials of Excalibur

The next day would prove the most intense day that Harry had ever experienced. Today was the day that he would be taken to the Stone Chapel were he would have the Trials of Excalibur. It was through these trials that he would be proven worthy to ascend to the throne of Avalon. According to Avalonian law Harry would have 3 days to pass the trials given by the Lady of the Lake. If successful Harry would have his coronation on his birthday. Much in the same way King Arthur was anointed King on his 16th birthday.

Harry had asked Darius and Sorian several times about what the trials would entail. Unfortunately the knowledge contained within the Trials was known only to the King. It was forbidden for any King to ever speak of the trials.

So at dusk Harry made his way to the Stone Chapel located on the outskirts of the Palace grounds. When Harry approached the great monolith the Magical Energy was so intense that he created a gentle breeze that never subsided. Sorian had told Harry that when King Arthur died the Lady of the Lake placed Excalibur within the great Chapel and swore to protect it until Arthur's rightful heir could take it from the Chapel. This test had become a right of passage for all of Avalonian's young Kings who had to pass this trial in order to ascend to the throne.

The Chapel was in sharp contrast to the white marble of the Palace. The chapel was constructed in a black stone that looked almost like it was constructed out of black onyx a type of black stone often found in the deepest forests at the base of large mountains. Just as the Palace of Avalon was awe inspiring the Stone Chapel inspired fear in all who stood before it. For it was within these laws that greatest power in Avalon rested. The power of Excalibur.

Harry approached the great doors that separated the outside from the impressive interior. As Harry approached a loud and thunderous voice cried out from all directions. The voice which was that of a woman's caused all in attendance to jump.

"Who dares to enter the resting place of Excalibur" The Voice said

"I King Harold of Avalon seek the blade of power." Harry said in a shaky yet confident voice.

"King in name you may be, but after tonight we shall see if you truly are worthy of such a title." The Voice cried out

With that the large doors swung up revealing an enormous inner chamber. Then with all of the courage that he could muster Harry stepped forward into the great Stone Chapel. As Harry entered he noticed that a series of torches had lit up before him almost showing him a path that he must take. Below him was a great seal. One that he recognized as the great seal of Avalon. Then as Harry crossed the great seal the doors to the outside slammed shut causing Harry to jump.

"Bloody Hell! What do I do now?" Harry exclaimed as he continued upon lit path before him.

As Harry continued up on his path he observed that there were many statues lining the walls. All of which appeared to be of his ancestors. Then just as Harry was beginning to question the logic of coming into such a place he came to a door. Similar to the door to the outside above the door was an inscription that while legible appeared to have faded somewhat over time.

_Only those who possess the strength of the Dragon will proceed_

Harry knew that what ever lay behind the door would certainly be something that he most likely would not want to encounter on a bad day. Although he was scared he mustered all of the Gryffindor Courage that he possessed and pushed open the great doors and carefully stepped inside. Once Harry was through the doors just like before the doors slammed shut. Unlike like last time there were no torches lit that would light a path for him to continue.

Instead of lit path for Harry to follow a dim glow came from a corner of the enormous chamber. The room was massive and void of anything that could be considered architecture. In fact it resembled more of a cave in the mountains than a room inside a great building. Believing that what ever it was that he was supposed to find probably lay near the soft glow coming from the opposite corner of the room.

As Harry came closer and closer t the strange glow. He had hoped to at least gain a better idea as to what was inside of the room. Then just as he was about to give up hope he began to make out what the strange golden glow was. It was a door. Harry knew that there had to be more to this test than just finding a door which glowed in the dark. Sure enough Harry would be proven correct.

As Harry approached the door he could hear a strange sound coming from near the door. Then without warning Harry unceremoniously tripped over something on the ground.

"Bollucks what now?" Harry said as he looked up he instantly wished that he had simply kept his mouth shut.

When he looked up the only thing he could see was a giant eye. He didn't need to see the rest of the eye's owner. Lying before him was the largest Dragon that he had ever seen in his entire life. Holding his breath he prayed that perhaps that monster in front of him by some miracle didn't see him. This of course would be futile. For as soon as Harry let out the breath which he had been holding the dragon stood to its full height.

As Harry stood up he noticed that this dragon was 3 times larger than any other dragon that he had ever seen in his entire life. The dragon and Harry stood simply staring at each other. Harry wasn't sure what he should do now. His overwhelming since was to just run away. Then with a powerful roar the dragon let out a blast of fire in the air. This was all the prompting Harry needed and began to run for the glowing door.

When Harry got to the door the he began to shake and pound on the door. The door wouldn't budge. Harry began to look around for perhaps some kind of key. As Harry examined the door he noticed that in the center of the door was a space for what appeared to be a small crest. Frantically Harry began to look around the area near the door. Then on instinct Harry leapt away from the door as ball of fire came flying towards him. Without further prompting Harry took off running towards the center of the chamber. With mammoth Dragon firing fireball after fireball.

As Harry was running he saw a stone out cropping and dove underneath it. Harry then spied that attached to the underside of the great dragon was a small glowing piece of medal. It was of the same material as the door. With courage that Harry didn't even know he had ran forward avoiding the fireballs that the dragon was sending towards Harry. Then in a feat of pure courage or stupidity depending on how you look at it. Harry dove underneath the dragon and grabbed the glowing piece of medal from underneath the dragon. Without missing a stride Harry took off towards the door at dead sprint. Knowing that the Dragon was now only a few meters behind him Harry flung the crest towards the door. With skill that appeared almost super human the crest snapped into place causing the doors to open, and Harry to dive forward and through the door. As Harry cleared the threshold the door slammed shut. Harry could hear the dragon behind the door cry out in anger.

Gasping for air Harry sat praying that what ever was next at least game him time to rest. As Harry sat on the floor trying to catch his breath he felt a warm hand rub his back from behind. With a start Harry jumped to his feet. The site before him was beyond anything that he could ever imagine. In front of him was his parents and godfather standing in front of him smiling at him with all of the love that they could muster. Without missing a beat Harry collapsed to his knees.

"Mum….Dad…Sirius?" Harry said now at the point of tears

"Yes, Harry its us." James said

"We've missed you pup" Sirius said as he drew Harry into a hug followed by James

"Mum…." was all Harry could say before his mother grabbed him into a bone crushing hug.

Both mother and son stood there in tears at the happiness that they both now felt. The feeling was absolutely amazing for Harry. Never in his entire life had he ever felt so much love coming from one person towards him. This is the way it should have always been.

"How? I don't understand" Harry stammered

"The magic of Avalon allowed us to return for you my son" James said as he looked upon his boy

"Your time here is done Harry" Lilly said

"Come with us Harry you have done all that you can. We can finally be together you don't have to worry about Voldemort any longer." Sirius said to Harry who had not let go of his mother.

This was more than Harry could ever have hoped for. His family was standing in front of him asking him to go with them. He wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort, Dumbledore, or the fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived he could just be Harry. Harry began to think about all the time he had missed with his family. Then it suddenly hit him….Hermione. What would happen to her. He knew that if he left he wouldn't just stop his reign of terror. He would go after the things that Harry cared the most about. He would go after Hermione, and he wouldn't stop until everything that Harry about was destroyed.

"Mum…Dad…Sirius…I can't. I just can't leave if I left the ones that I love here would suffer. I just can't do that them. I just can't do that to her." Harry said not wanting to look at his parents

"We understand and know that no matter what we will always love you." Lilly said as she gave her son one last hug.

" Stay strong Harry and don't do anything we wouldn't do" James and Sirius said with a wink as they slowly began to fade out of the room.

Then they were gone. Harry knew that he would always miss them, but he knew know that he couldn't live in the past. He had to go on for the ones he loved that were still her. He knew that his parents were at peace. Now he had to bring peace to everyone else. As Harry was thinking this another appeared on the opposite end of the room. Harry saw the door appear and with a new determination Harry stood and walked through the door.

As Harry pushed open the door and stepped through he saw a large lake sitting in the middle of the room. In the center of the lake was a small island. Harry jumped into the lake and swam towards the island. Harry then dragged himself out of the lake and sitting in a block of stone was a sword. The sword was buried half way up the blade. The hilt was beautiful and inlayed with several precious jewels. Engraved in the blade was an inscription.

_The land and the King are as one_

Harry could feel the power radiating off of the blade it was the most intense feeling that he had ever felt in his entire life. Harry studied the blade unsure as to what to do next. Then on instinct Harry began to reach for the ancient blade of Kings.

"Are you sure you are ready for what it represents" A strange voice said from behind Harry

"Who are you?" Harry asked startled

"I am the beginning…I am the first….I am Arthur of Avalon young one" Arthur said to the young boy

"Arthur…How? I don't understand" Harry asked now more confused than he had been before.

"Like your parents who appeared before you earlier. I am merely a memory of the past. I am the spirit of the sword. I am here to ensure that the one who pulls the sword knows of what it represents and the responsibility that goes along with it. Not just govern over fair Avalon, but to protect the people of Avalon and to bring justice to the wicked. To be King is not all about ceremony and governing. It is also about strength. The strength to do what is right even when it is not popular or easy. The path of a King is a lonely one fraught with many pains and sorrow. Are you sure you are willing to undertake this life.

"I don't' know if I am ready, but I know that I must finish what started. I must defeat someone who would do harm to the ones I love and the innocents who can not defend themselves. Wither I want this responsibility it is the one that I have been given and I must do so that others do not have to suffer like I have." Harry said in a voice that was far wiser than most would believe a 15 almost 16 year old to have.

"Then step forward Harold of Avalon and claim your birth right." Arthur said and then faded from existence once again

As Harry stepped forward a new sense of confidence enveloped him. He knew what had to be done and he knew that he had to be the one to do it. He would not stop until Voldemort was done and that no child would ever have to lose there family at the hands of tyrant the likes of Voldemort again.

Gripping the hilt with one hand Harry drew upon all of his strength, all of his determination, and all of his love and pulled the great stone. When Harry pulled the sword from the stone a great wind began to blow from within the great chamber. As Harry raised the sword over his head he cried out.

"I Am Harold, King of Avalon"

Then from all corners of the room beams of light converged upon the tip of the sword and surged towards him. The power of Avalon began to fuse with Harry. The magic correcting the physical defects of years of neglect. The pain was intense more intense than any that he had ever felt in his life. He could feel the power of Avalon changing him. As the pain increased Harry was determined not to cry out. The pain was more intense than the Crutacius curse. Then when Harry thought that he couldn't take any more pain. Harry collapsed and allowed Avalon to do what needed to be done. It was on this day that Harold of Avalon was reborn.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I update as often as I can. It kind depends on my work and school schedule, but don't worry I've actually got the whole story worked out on paper so I wouldn't worry about me abandoning the story.**


	7. Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 7: Training Begins

When Harry awoke he once again found himself in the enormous Royal suite. This time however when he began to look around the enormous room he noticed that he could see perfectly, and what was even more disturbing was the fact that he did not have on his glasses. Then Harry began to remember the events that had transpired within the Great Stone Chapel. His body was sore but all and all he felt better than he ever had. He got up and made his way to the large vanity mirror and finally saw what the effects of bonding completely with Avalon were. He now stood a respectable 2 meters. He had the sculpted look of an athlete who had trained all of his life. As Harry studied his new form he heard a knock from the door.

"Yes" Harry replied as he saw Sorian, Darius, Gladius entered the room

"Your Majesty it warms our hearts to see that you have passed the Trials of Excalibur." Sorian said to the young king.

"Thank you I don't guess I have a day off do I" Harry joked

"I'm afraid not sir, and tomorrow you will begin your training. While you now have access to all the powers of Avalon you must learn to wield them and not destroy yourself." Sorian.

"You must also begin to learn the ways of the sword" Gladius said with an almost sickly smile on his face.

"Then what is first today." Harry asked the three advisors

"A public address. The people wish to see their new King." Darius said

"You should know I am not the best public speaker" Harry said once again fearful.

"I am sure you will do wonderful your Majesty. Just be yourself." Sorian said

Harry also learned that he would also once again have a meeting with the High Council to confirm that he had indeed passed the Trials. Harry was not nearly as frightened as he was the first time he met them. When Harry did meet with the High council he unveiled to them his plan to return Avalon to the public eye. He informed them that no longer would Avalon hide within the mists. They would once again become players on the World Stage. He ordered the Goblins who were traditionally the diplomatic core of Avalon to open up relations with all of the countries in Europe were a Gringotts was placed.

When asked if he wanted humans to speak on their behalf he informed them he would not hide the fact that Avalon was a place of great diversity and it was these strengths that would truly make them great. It was also decided that once again Avalon would take up their seat upon the International Confederation of Wizards. Harry who had only a small amount of knowledge about the legendary council was told that this was the council that put forth all of the major treaties throughout the world.

It turned out that while Dumbledore was Chief Warlock of the council he in fact was only supposed to be a stand in for the King of Avalon. Since all wizards and magical beings could trace their magic to Avalon the council was originally created to maintain the bonds the Ancient Island. Within these walls the King could veto any treaty or decree the council sent forward. While Harry could not interfere with the inner workings of governments he did hold great influence in many of the members of the Council. The British Magical Community was one of these governments that Harry would have a great influence over. Just like many Muggle Governments like Canada and Australia who were commonwealths who recognized the British Monarch as their Head of State. The British Magical community recognized the King of Avalon as their head of state. The major difference between the magical and muggle governments was that while in these countries the Queen was a figure head who's title stated that she was defender of the commonwealth. Harry was actually empowered to defend the commonwealth. He was granted the authority to fight at the request of the government any Dark Lord or group who would do harm to members of the commonwealth. Harry knew that if he wanted to defeat Voldemort he would need the support of the British people to help him. He knew that while the wizards of Britain were bigoted towards others not like them they were also a proud people who loved the fact that their magic could be traced back to the holy isle of Avalon. This would work in his favor. With the initial plans worked out Harry adjourned the council so that he could get ready to address the people.

This event scared him more than facing Voldemort. Up until this moment he had not really thought about what the people would say having him as their King. This to him would be the greatest test that he would have to face. He knew that he had to be a voice of the people, but could he do it was the question that he kept asking himself. As Harry stepped out on the balcony which overlooked the crowded square of Arturtan the largest city on Avalon. He saw crowds of people cheering to the man that they hoped would bring prosperity and put an end to the war that was being waged around them. As Harry began to speak he could feel the pulse of the crowd. Through Avalon he could feel their emotions, hopes, and desires for a better world. It was then that Harry realized that the true power of Avalon was not the strong magic's that he know commanded. It was the people they were the true power of Avalon with their help and only with their help would he put an end to Voldemort and his followers.

The next day as promised Harry began the grueling training regiment that would continue up until he left for Hogwarts at the end of the summer. Harry had decided that while he could get the knowledge he needed to complete his education on Avalon. He would do like his mother had and use going to Hogwarts as a diplomatic gesture. Which was truly funny because while Hogwarts was in the middle of Scotland it was still a domain of Avalon. It like Hogsmeade was subject to Avalonian law. But the gesture was still non the less powerful.

"Your Majesty we should discuss your security arrangements while you attend Hogwarts." Gladius said as he and Harry sat and rested from their vigorous work out.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked really unsure as to what he had in mind

"As King of Avalon you are a public figure and target. There are many out there that would love to do you harm just for being the King of Avalon not just Voldemorts followers. If I may suggest your Majesty we reinforce the herd of centaurs already stationed in the Forbidden Forest and you may want to consider moving a Legion of your Majesties troops to the Forest as well. This would hide them from the students and allow you to only have 2 body guards with you." Gladius said

"Do we have enough man power to do this? I wouldn't want to leave Avalon defenseless" Harry asked

"As of right now we currently have 8 standing legions and 3 additional in reserve here on Avalon." Gladius said.

"Well then that is what we will do." Harry said

"Excellent then enough slacking lets get back to work." Gladius said as he stood up and took up an attack position with his practice sword.

For the next few weeks Harry would begin his day with physical training in the early morning hours. Then it would be followed swordsmanship till mid morning. Then Harry would attend council meetings till about noon. Then after a short lunch Harry would begin magical combat training with Sorian till evening meal.

The magical combat training that Harry was attending was far different than the dueling lessons that he had when he had attended Hogwarts. With Sorian he learned how to tap into the powers of Hogwarts and cast spells without a wand and without using words. While Harry still required to think of the correct spell to the get the correct effect. The results were impressive. He was able to cast spells with greater power without his wand because he was tapping directly into the magic of Avalon. While he was still no where near as powerful as Dumbledore or Voldemort. He was at least beginning to make progress towards the ultimate goal. In fact he had learned more in the past few weeks with Sorian and Gladius than he had in his entire 5 years at Hogwarts where most of the knowledge he did receive was sanitized to "protect" young witches and wizards.

While Harry prepared himself for the role which he had taken over. Others were preparing to attempt to continue to manipulate Harry.


	8. The Plot is formed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 8: The plot

As Harry was beginning his journey of discovery and self growth. Professor Dumbledore was beginning to plan for another way to keep Harry under his control. Dumbledore knew of the political clout that Harry would one day have not just being the King of Avalon, but also the power he would have as the Boy-Who-Lived. This was power that Dumbledore would not let go of without a fight.

Dumbledore knew that while Harry was in Avalon he would be hard to reach. He also knew that Council would be protecting him if and when he did come into Magical Britain. How could he get Harry to remain long enough to reestablish control. Last year Dumbledore had feared that he was loosing control over Harry to Sirius and when the opportunity to bait Fudge into having Harry tried before the entire Wizegamot arose he masterfully maneuvered it so that he would be seen as an outcast and would also save Harry from the ministry. Then it hit him. He would use Ms. Granger.

While her appearance into his life was something of an unexpected event. He had worked out in the end. Dumbledore knew that no matter what Harry would protect Hermione at all costs. This would be the tool he would use to bring Harry back under his control. He would have to work fast. Dumbledore knew that upon reaching his 16th birthday Harry would have his coronation, and then it would make his job that much harder. Then as Dumbledore was pursuing his course of action a knock was heard from the ancient door to the headmasters office

"Ahh Severus so nice to see you would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said

"I'm afraid that the Dark Lord is also unaware of Potters current whereabouts. Are you sure that all of this effort is worth it sir. I mean Potter has never one of our better students." Snape said

" I am afraid Severus that we must continue to look for him. It is imperative that we return Mr. Potter to us before others can influence him further." Dumbledore said

As Professor Dumbledore was plotting regaining control over Harry another type of discussion was being held in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld place was often the location for some of the most unique and confidential meetings held within the Order of Phoenix. While not an official meeting of the order. This was no doubt an important meeting being held.

"I can't believe that it has been two almost three weeks since he disappeared and we still have nothing on him. This is almost too much to believe. He had to go somewhere." Remus Lupin best friend of James and Lily Potter and the last surviving Marauder yelled at the crowd gathered.

"Remus, I am sure that Albus is doing his best to find Harry. I miss him just like you I mean he is practically a son to me." Molly Weasley said with a tear beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't give me that Albus is up to something. He has been acting very strange since Harry returned from the Department of Mysteries. We all know that he should never have permitted Harry to return to the Dursley's. Then Harry up and disappears an instead of getting everyman woman and child involved he sends Snape out to gather intelligence." Remus said with a fiery vengeance

"Yelling at each other isn't going to solve the problem. We have to figure out where Harry went and how are we going to keep him safe. That should be our primary concern not assign blame or dissention within the order." Tonks said with a wisdom that seemed far beyond her years. Not just the beautiful Metamorphamagus that so many would use for their own gains. She was witch who had seen much in her short time of life. It truly broke her heart to see Lupin so devastated. She understood why he was taking this so hard he had lost the last remaining person that connected himself with his former life. Before he had to worry about Voldemort and his fanatical followers.

"I bet Harry is living the high life somewhere." George said

"I agree dear brother perhaps he has met himself witch and they are currently sha……." Fred started to say before his mother sent a pot which was being scrubbed in the sink hurtling at one of the twins.

"Not another word from you two." Mrs. Weasley said with a stern look that would have maid Professor McGonagall proud

With that the twins apparated out of the kitchen and into yet another hot conversation regarding young Harry. The twins appeared in the bedroom their brother Ron had claimed as his own. What they found was yet another heated argument that they could only add fire too.

"How can you be so insensitive Ronald?" Hermione yelled at the youngest Weasley male

"What do you mean I am sure that where ever Harry is right now he is living it up. I bet he is just loving all of this." Ron said once again jealous at the attention that his best mate was receiving from Hermione.

"We don't were he is for all we know he could be in danger and need us." Hermione now angrier than she had ever been before.

"Yeah, Well if he is going to just walk out of the place that Dumbledore set up for him then he deserves what he gets. I'm so tired of always having to hear about Harry this and Harry that. Would you be this concerned if it wasn't your precious Harry in "Danger"." Ron said knowing as soon as it had left his lips it was a mistake. Then without warning Hermione sent a slap across Ron's face that could be heard throughout the house.

"I'm leaving" Hermione yelled almost at the point of tears as she ran out of the bedroom.

"I see you haven't lost your touch with the ladies dear Ronnikins" Fred said as doubled over laughing

"Fathers around the world really should begin to worry for their daughters with you around" George said also laughing at the shocked look on his brothers face.

"I for one think she is right. Why are you so indifferent about Harry. He is supposed to be your best mate. You act like you don't care." Ginny said unsure as to why her brother was reacting to Harry's disappearance the way he was.

"I'm just so tired of everybody always paying attention to Harry nobody ever cares about what happens to me. If it was me instead of him…."Ron couldn't even finish his statement before he was cut off by Ginny

"You know for a fact that if it was you missing that Harry would be the first out there looking for you. How can you honestly say you would want to have Harry's life."

Without saying a word Ron stood up and stormed out of the room. The truth was that Ron would trade his life for that of Harry's despite having been around him for 5 years already. Ron was still jealous of all the money and attention that Harry got just for being Harry. Unlike the other Weasley children who for the most part with exception of Percy were happy with their lot in life. Ron would always want more. The question was how far was he willing to go to get that extra.

While Ron stormed off. Hermione who had fled earlier sat in her room thinking about the one person who had always been by her side. He was the one person that even when she was being a bossy know it all still supported her. He may not always have agreed with her, but at least he would still support her decision. This is what she loved most about Harry.

What Hermione did not know was that her affection is what Dumbledore was planning to use to drive Harry back to him. If his plan was to work he would have to act soon.

**A/N: Kind of a boring chapter but it is necessary for how Harry will come out into the spotlight**


	9. True Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: True Friends

While Professor Dumbledore plotted against Harry. Harry himself was busy continuing on with his training. Now Harry had another task before him and it wasn't something he was particularly looking forward too.

"But why Sorian do I have to do this" Harry asked in a whiny tone

"Because your Majesty it is expected of you, and this is for the people. Now once again one two three one two three." Sorian said as watched Harry lead one of the female servants across the ball room floor.

"I just don't get it I have already passed the Trials of Excalibur do I really have to have a coronation and then this bloody Coronation Ball." Harry asked

"I'm afraid so your Majesty it is tradition." Sorian said trying not to smirk at the young man who had only a few weeks ago become his King.

"I'd rather have dueling practice with Gladius at least that torture is less embarrassing" Harry said as he stepped on the young woman who had volunteered to practice dancing with the young king.

Of course Harry had turned several shades of red and apologized profusely to the now limping woman. Sorian had decided that it was then time to end the kings "Dancing Lessons" if one could call what Harry did as dancing.

"Have you decided your Majesty if you will be inviting any of your friends to your coronation. Perhaps a young lady" Sorian asked

"I don't know how I'm going to break it to them. I mean I know Hermione will support me no matter what, but Ron I'm not so sure about." Harry said uncertain as to what his friends would say when they found out about his birthright.

"You have to trust in them. If they can not accept this as part of you then they were probably not your friends to begin with. Now on to other things I believe you said you wanted to go into London for a spot of shopping." Sorian said

"I forgot all about that. Do we have time for that I mean I have so much work to do, and all of the training…" Harry began

"Your Majesty even the King needs a day to relax. I was also thinking that perhaps you might want to meet up with a few of your friends from school. We will of course have to arrange the proper amount of security for your trip out, but I believe it can all be arranged." Sorian said

"Wow…that would be absolutely brilliant. When can I let them know?" Harry asked excitedly

" Whenever you like your Majesty." Sorian said

Without missing a beat Harry took off at a dead sprint for the tower where all of the royal messenger birds stayed. Inside the tower was not your usual brown messenger owls. Instead Harry had found out several days earlier were Phoenix's. These majestic and ancient birds had been used as the royal messengers for the House of Pendragon since the days of Arthur. While Harry had thought about sending one of these beautiful birds he knew that if he had done that he would have tipped his hand about what was going on around him. While he was sure Dumbledore knew of his heritage he wasn't sure if the others in the Order knew. So he approached his faithful friend Hedwig.

"Hello girl. Do you feel like taking a trip for me." Harry asked as he observed the snowy Owl hoot in agreement.

"Well, I need you to take these to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I don't want you to wait for a reply just fly back. Do you understand?" Harry asked the precocious bird who's response was to hoot. Then with a few powerful flaps of her Wings the beautiful snowy owl left the tower in search of Harry's friends.

Albus Dumbledore paced his office in Hogwarts wondering if Severus would be able to set everything up. He knew that if Harry was going to make an appearance to anyone it would be young Ms. Granger. Dumbledore knew that the relationship between the two young people was something to be watched. Dumbledore had hoped that perhaps Harry would gravitate towards Ms. Weasley. However, this was not to come about if ever there was a chance for young love it had passed. As the years went by Harry and Hermione grew closer and closer. Despite the constant efforts of Mrs. Weasley and himself. Although to be fair Mrs. Weasley's was more benevolent than anything.

Just as Dumbledore was about to take a seat. One of the many magical devices that had for so long been a staple of his office and part of the decorum. Dumbledore knew what this device did better than any other. This strange creation monitored the mail sent by Harry to any of his friends. In the misty ball an image would form of the person that Harry had sent a message too. As the image began to settle. Dumbledore knew who this person was. Harry had sent a message to Hermione. Immediately Dumbledore ran over to his flew.

"Severus Snape" Dumbledore said into the green flame and then stuck his head through the fireplace.

"Headmaster, what may I do for you." Snape asked in his usual slick tone

"Severus, young Harry has contacted Ms. Granger. Make the necessary arrangements. I do not want her hurt, but we must do what is necessary to ensure Harry is brought back under our wings." Dumbledore said his eyes loosing the usual twinkle and taking on a dark image.

"I will do all that is necessary" Snape said with a wicked smile.

As Dumbledore and Snape plotted against Harry. Another person in an affluent London burrow received some of the happiest news she could have wished for.

_Dear Hermione_

_I hope that you are not to upset with me for disappearing, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. As you can guess I am no longer living with the Dursley's. I have found out some things about my past that Dumbledore had hidden from me. I hope all is well with you. I can't wait to tell you everything that has happened over the last few weeks. I just don't think that a letter is the proper place to tell you this. I am going to be going into London on 29 July. If you are willing I'll meet you at Gringotts at 1000. Just send word with Hedwig if you can meet me. I really hope you can come._

_Love _

_Harry_

To say that Hermione was relieved to receive the letter from Harry was something of an understatement. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest. She of course would want to meet Harry. She was unsure as to why they would have to meet at Gringotts. Normally, if they were going to meet somewhere they would normally meet up at the Leaky Cauldron. This however was not important the most important part was that she was going to get to see Harry in a couple of days. As she thought of her best friend she could feel her pulse beginning to race. She knew that everyone expect her and Ron to eventually get together. As far as she was concerned this was never going to happen. She liked Ron well enough. However, every time she thought that there might be some possibility of a romantic relationship blossoming he would do something to knock those thoughts off track. Harry on the other hand had always been there for her. They may have had their disagreements, but in the end they both really cared about each other. This was the thoughts that were racing through her head as she ran down stairs to ask her parents for a ride to Diagon Alley which she was sure they would do for her.

While Hermione was beginning to feel the excitement of the long awaited reunion of her best friend Harry. The other member in the Golden Trio was having a reaction of a different sort. To say that Ron was slightly agitated by the sudden reappearance of Harry Potter was something of an understatement.

"I can't believe him. He just disappears and suddenly he sends us letters saying we should all get together like nothing has happened. I bet he wants to meet at Gringotts just to show off all the money he has. Maybe, Snape is right he is just an attention seeking upstart. I bet he loves all of the attention that he gets for being the Boy-Who-Lived. With a swift motion Ron crumpled the hand written note that Harry had sent him and threw it to the ground. He then placed the letter that had been attached with his addressed to Ginny and threw it into his trunk. He would be damned if he let his sister get involved with the attention seeking fool.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait between updates. Unfortunately, my mother who has cancer has taken a turn for the worst. I will still be updating the story. It just might take me a little longer to crank out the chapters. Please keep reading the next chapter should be one of the better ones.


	10. The Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: The Attack

Before Harry knew it the day that he was supposed to meet Hermione crept on him a lot faster than he thought it would. Harry who had spent the last several weeks learning how to fight and how to govern the magical nation of his ancestors was now a changed person. No longer the naïve boy who would believe everything that he was being told. He was now a young man who while still needing guidance was more capable of handling the path that had been laid before him. Harry decided that if he was going into Diagon Alley he would dress the way that most expect to see him. At least until he get in some shopping at some muggle clothing stores.

"We are ready your Majesty" Gladius said from the door.

"Thank you" Harry responded and as he gathered up his wand that now was more of a decoration than anything else. He headed for the door.

Harry and his security detail which consisted of Gladius and three other knights who were all dressed in Muggle clothing. This was an effort to better blind in with Harry. Began to walk towards one of the older sections of the Palace.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked truly unsure as to who they would make the journey to Diagon Alley.

"We use the gate room and gate directly to Gringotts. If anything should happen while we are out. We will return here. Gringotts is not only the bank for the Wizarding Community of Britain. It is also the Avalonian consulate. So whatever happens make sure you get back here." Gladius explained to the young king

As Harry and detail entered the gate room. He was amazed at the site before him. In front of him was a series of statues leading up to a great stone circle. At the base of the circle was an alter with a series of runes in no particular order. Harry watched as Gladius approached the alter and began to touch the runes in a strange pattern. When he was done he stepped back and watched as a large vortex was created inside of the great stone circle.

"Your Majesty we are ready just step through the gateway." Gladius said.

With that Harry walked through the gateway with his protectors flanking him. When Harry appeared on the other side of gate. He found him self in a strange room very similar to the one in the palace. The one thing that stood apart from the other were the goblin statues along the wall. Also the group of Goblins waiting for him as he appeared from the gate. Harry looked around the room taking in all of the room. It truly was impressive the floor was inlaid with gold not the usual marble that he was used to in the palace. There were a number of pillars throughout the room which had precious stones in them. Taking a deep breath Harry approached the Goblins who now were giving him a toothy grin.

"Your Majesty, I am Lord Grangor head of Gringotts and your Majesties ambassador. On behalf of the Goblins of Gringotts I welcome you." Lord Grangor said as he and his entourage took a deep bow before their sovereign.

"I thank you Lord Grangor and hope that the profits of you and yours grow along with your warriors strength." Harry said as he nodded to the Goblins

" Thank you your Majesty while I know your visit today is of a personal matter I would like to arrange a meeting to discuss some matters of state that you may be interested in." Grangor said with a deep respect.

"Of course just send word with my Lord Chamberlain as to a time that would be convient for you." Harry said motioning for Lord Grangor to follow him as he began to walk towards the great golden doors at the edge of the chamber.

" Thank you sire you are too kind. I believe that all is ready for your shopping venture. I have arranged for you a muggle credit card that you may use in the muggle part of London. I have also arranged to allow you to withdraw any money you might want to use while you are shopping in Diagon Alley. Grangor said handing Harry a key.

"Lord Grangor that won't be necessary I can simply use my family trust for any purchases I make here." Harry said not wanting to cost his people any money for his own shopping.

"I'm afraid your Majesty that will not be possible. Your trust vault is directly controlled by Headmaster Dumbledore. He established himself as your magical guardian after the death of your parents. Since your disappearance he has placed a hold on all of your vaults including the ones left to you by your Godfather Sirius and your parents personal vault." The goblin said waiting for his Kings reaction Grangor would not have to wait long.

"He WHAT!" Harry yelled as the air in the room began to crackle with magical energy. A wind began to blow inside the building.

"How could he have been allowed to do this" Harry bellowed

" I'm afraid we had no choice. As the accounts were all the personal property of citizens of magical Britain Dumbledore passed special legislation within the Wizegamot to give him magical guardianship over you. Because these accounts were not part of the royal treasury we could not intervene on diplomatic level. Since he blocked your accounts we have been attempting to circumvent these measures he has taken. I beg for your forgiveness for my failure." Lord Grangor said as he lowered himself to the floor.

This caused Harry to snap back into reality. No longer blinded by his hatred of Dumbledore Harry saw something that he had never wanted to see. Someone lowering themselves out of fear to him. He did not want to become like Voldemort who's followers bowed and kissed the very hems of his robe out of fear.

"I am sorry my friend I should not have lost control like that. Please rise we are ally's and hopefully one day friends. I am not angry with you. My anger is towards Dumbledore. Please forgive my rashness." Harry asked the goblin who only moments before was on his knees.

"Your Majesty, There is nothing to forgive, and I would like for us to become friends. Please take this key as simple of our friendship and know that the treasury is safe within our hands." Lord Grangor said handing Harry the key to another vault tied to the royal treasury of Avalon.

"Thank you, Do you know if my friends have arrived." Harry asked no looking forward to a day with his friends.

"I'm afraid the only one to arrive is Ms. Hermione Granger. We have not received Mr. Ronald Weasley. Ms. Granger is waiting for you in the Lobby. I have instructed Goblins in the lobby to act normally around you to maintain your identity.

"Thank you Lord Grangor I will now take my leave of you." Harry said and watched the powerful Goblin bow and walk towards a set of stairs.

"Well, your Majesty shall we start the day." Gladius said.

With that Harry and his guardians walked towards the main lobby. When Harry entered the lobby he saw that Gringotts was surprisingly busy. Harry began to wander the lobby occasionally noticing the wandering eye of goblins who while were awe struck seeing their monarch wandering the halls of Gringotts were doing their best to maintain themselves. Then just as Harry was about to loose hope of ever finding Hermione in the see of people he spotted her.

To say that she had changed over the summer was something of an understatement. She was always very pretty at least to him. Now she was striking. She stood a decent 5'8 and while her Harry was normally very busy. It appeared to have tamed some. What struck Harry most of all was that no longer was Hermione gangly or awkward. She now possessed just the right amount of curves. Harry quietly approached the young woman who had been his friend for so long.

"You look lost miss can I help you" Harry said in as smooth a voice as he could muster.

"I'm quite all right….." Hermione said as she turned and saw the man standing before him. Before she could continue on with her conversation she took in all of the young man before her. Despite wearing very raged looking clothes she could still see the out line of his sculpted body. He had long hair going below his shoulders and was tied in a pony tail. The two most distinctive features he had was he lighting bold scar and his brilliant emerald eyes.

"Harry your safe. I was so worried. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why are you not with the Dursley's?" She would have continued if it was not for the laughing that now rang out in the room.

"Hermione slow down I swear that eventually I will tell you all of this, but right now is neither the time nor the place for such discussions. How about instead we go out and have a nice day of shopping and just having fun.

With that Harry and Hermione set off for Muggle London. Despite the very large series of questions that Harry knew that he would eventually have to answer. They laughed and joked as if no time had passed since they're separation and reunion . Harry had of course asked Hermione if she had spoken to Ron. She said that she had, but when ever the topic of Harry would come up he would dodge the issue and change topics. As the pair walked towards the out of the Leaky Cauldron Hermione noticed the men that were following them.

"Harry…I think we are being followed." Hermione said in a whisper that lacked of subtlety

"You mean the men in muggle clothes that have been on us since we left Gringotts." Harry said in a whisper trying to stifle the laughter within.

"Yes…You knew that they were there" Hermione said becoming more and more apprehensive.

"Of course I knew they were there they work for me" Harry said giggling at the look of horror and relief being displayed across his best friends face.

"What!…They work for you" Hermione exclaimed

"Yeah they are my security. You know I have that pesky Voldemort after me and all." Harry said

With a playful hit Hermione struck Harry in the arm. The two then got onto the Underground and Hermione dragged Harry to several of the shops on Oxford Street. While shopping Harry had introduced Hermione to Gladius. Who had offered to shrink the young couples purchases. Hermione who had thanked him went to gather more things for Harry to try on.

As the day went on Harry had decided that they should return to Diagon Alley and do some shopping in the wizards market. They also decide to get a spot to eat. The two friends sat down and enjoyed a meal in the Leaky Cauldron. While the two were dining pair of eyes were watching the young woman who he had been sent to attack. The young woman was Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter, he knew that Snape wanted her hurt severely. He believed that it was on the orders of the Dark Lord. He could not have possibly guessed that it was on the orders on the Champion of the Light Albus Dumbledore.

As Harry and Hermione finished their lunch they decided to stop by Flourish and Blots. As the two were exiting the small tavern and as they crossed the threshold into the Wizard Alley a bright purple curse came flying towards the tow. Before anyone could react Harry watched as the curse struck Hermione died in the chest. Harry saw the assailant and without further thought he cast a shield over Hermione and sent a reductor curse towards the man who had just struck down his best friend. Before he could do anything else he found himself on the ground from where Gladius had tackled him. Fearful that there may be other assailants.

"Your Majesty are you hurt." Gladius said as he shook Harry who was holding Hermione as tightly as he could.

"Your Majesty we must leave." Gladius said as he attempted to pull Harry off of the fallen girl.

"We're not leaving her" Harry yelled in a tone of voice that spoke of panic and fear.

"Of course not but you must allow us to move her we can't help her out in the street" Gladius said as the remainder of Harry's detail closed in around them.

Then with a swift movement Gladius took out a small circle and tossed it into the air causing a vortex to form a few meters in front of them. Once the vortex was formed Gladius picked up Hermione and waited for Harry to step through the vortex and followed after him along with the rest of the detail.

Once on the other side of the Vortex found himself once again inside of Gringotts. Harry who was still in some shock looked over at Hermione's limp body. Once he steadied himself Gladius called for assistance from the Goblins who were near by.

"The King has been attacked! He's consort has been hit we need the consulate medi-healer" Gladius yelled at the nearest goblin causing a series of events to occur.

At once a team of goblin healers rushed into the room and whisked Hermione away. Before Harry could object one of the attending goblins informed her they were taking her to the hospital wing of Gringotts. Harry knew that if anyone could do something for Hermione it was these people. At the same time the Goblins security force's had every wizard in the lobby of the bank removed. Most of the people were slightly alarmed at the sudden ejection from the wizards bank. No one inside or out side knew what was going on only that they were left with little option but to leave.

A few moments later one of the goblin healers returned to the room that Harry had been told he could wait in while they saw to Hermione.

"Your Majesty, I bring news of your consort." The goblin said as he went to one knee.

"You mean Hermione what is wrong with her?" Harry asked in haste.

"She was struck with a very dark curse. However, We have managed to stabilize her. I believe she will be better served if we can take her Avalon and she can be seen by the Healers there. I do not have the resources available to allow her to heal appropriately." The Goblin said.

With a nod of his head Harry saw the goblins begin to rush about and came out with Hermione on a stretcher. Harry grasped her hand as he and the entourage made their way to the gate room. While Harry believed the goblins he couldn't help but remain fearful that something could happen to Hermione.

While Harry and his group made their way back to Avalon a series of events were unfolding outside the white marble walls of Gringotts. After the impressive display that had occurred and numerous eyewitness who saw what occurred several Aurors appeared and took statements from the gathered. The Aurors also read the magical signature of the individual who had sent the powerful reductor curse which had destroyed the archway leading to Knocturn Alley. They also were looking for the individual who had been the target of the Reductor. The Aurors on seen determined that the person who sent the curse was none other than Harry Potter.

As Minister Fudge sat in his Office he observed a file appear on his desk concerning the most recent in a series of attacks brought forth by You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. Victim of the crime Hermione Granger friend of Harry Potter was according to witness struck with a dark curse. The news that the Aurors brought to him was almost music to his ears. Harry Potter had been there and had used magic. This was what he needed to get back at the young upstart who was presumptuous enough to go against him.

"Percy Come Here!" Fudge yelled at the arse kissing undersecretary.

"Yes! Minister" Percy said

"Inform the Albus Dumbledore I will be convening Wizegamot to bring charges against Harry Potter for the use of underage magic. I will get Harry this time." Fudge said

With that Percy took out the decree that Fudge had hastily put out. He then proceeded to go to Department of Magical Law Enforcement to serve the decree.

As Fudge was playing his part out in this scheme. One of the two architects was finishing his part in this conspiracy. Snape had retrieved the unconscious assailant from the ruble.

"Sir, Was I successful" The young Death Eater asked.

"You did your task as you were told. Now it is time for your reward _Obliviate_" Snape cried out and watched as the memories of the attack were removed from the young mans mind.

He then planted a false image of betraying the Dark Lord which would later prove to be fatal for the young man who almost as much a victim as Harry and Hermione. With his task complete Snape apparated to the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld were Professor Dumbledore was already waiting preparing for the next meeting of the Order of Phoenix.

"It is done Headmaster" Snape said with a smirk on his face.

"Very good my friend. Soon we will have Harry back safely with us." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

A/N: This is my next chapter. I appreciate everybody warm thoughts this is story is kind of my escape. Thank you everyone who was kind enough to review.


	11. The Bonding

Heir of Pendragon

by

Sk8ernv

Chapter 11: Bonding

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue the only thing you might get is empty pack of altoids.

As Harry and his entourage emerged through the gate way a team of medi-wizards were awaiting them. It was only when they saw that their King was standing that they saw the young woman on a stretcher. As they approached they could here Harry command them to do what ever was necessary for his friend. With that they whisked Hermione away to medical tower of the palace.

"We should address the council they will want to know what has transpired." Gladius said

"Yes, I wish to be with Hermione." Harry said with grim expression on his face.

"They will do what ever they can for her your Majesty. I will inform the council on your behalf." Gladius said as he made his way out of the gate room and towards the council chambers.

With that Harry began his journey to the medical tower. The only thing that was going through his mind was his friend lying on the ground after being hit with that curse. He knew that while the goblins had stabilized her she was still in great danger. He only prayed that he was not to late to save her. As Harry approached he noticed that the medi-wizards were outside of a room huddled together deep in conversation.

"How is she?" Harry asked afraid of the answer that he would be given.

"She is stable your majesty. However, She is still in great danger. The curse has done a lot of damage to her magical core. I'm afraid unless we can find someway to fuse another's core to her she will never recover." The lead Medi-Wizard said solemnly.

"I don't understand. Fuse her magical core with another." Harry said confused

"Yes, The spell she was hit with is a very dark curse that destroys the magical core of an individual. While we can stabilize her if we can not find a way to fuse her magical core with another she will die."

" I will fuse my magic with her" Harry said without hesitation.

"Your Majesty You can't possibly consider this. You are to importa….." The Medi-Wizard tried to say

"I do want to hear it. I will do whatever it takes to protect her. Even it means my own life. Now how do you I fuse my magic with hers." Harry said cutting off the medi-wizard.

"I am not sure it has not been done in many centuries."

"I know of a way" Sorian said as he entered with Darius.

"What ever it is I will do it. What ever the cost I will pay it just don't let her die" Harry said almost pleading.

"Long ago when the House of Pendragon was young. One of the traits of its members was their animagus form. In that form you might be able to fuse yourself with Ms. Granger." Sorian said

"If you do this your Majesty you will forever be bonded with her. I am not sure of what the legal ramifications of this will be." Darius said to the distraught king.

"What ever the cost I will do it. Tell me how I transform and I will do it." Harry said determined

"We can not do it here you will need a bit more room I think." Sorian said.

With that Harry watched as they loaded Hermione onto yet another stretcher and moved her out of the room. Harry was led to another out as well. As Harry was walking truly unaware as to what was happening he could only think of one thing. That one thing was Hermione. She was the one person that he could not lose. He knew that if he lost her than all hope was lost. It was only in these moments did Harry Potter truly begin to understand how important Hermione was to him.

Harry found himself standing inside a large ritual room. The wall was lined with Statues of Great Dragons. Each one with an engraving underneath it. Harry was lead to the center of the chamber and was told to stand in the center. Harry did as he was told unsure as to how this was going to help. From what he had learned he knew that to become an animagus took years of training and preparation. Then He saw Sorian approach him caring a goblet with a liquid that was steaming.

"You Majesty drink this and clear your mind." Sorian said handing the young king the golden goblet.

As Harry began to drink the strange liquid Harry began to feel slightly dizzy. He found himself loosing his footing. Then it hit him. He felt as if his bones were stretching. He felt his back beginning to elongate. It wasn't just his back it was his neck and the rest of his body. He could feel himself changing. To say the experience was strange was an understatement. It wasn't exactly painful, but it definitely wasn't pleasant. Then as quickly as it had began it ended. Harry felt normal like nothing had happened. Then before he opened his eyes he tried to speak to only find that a large roar was heard instead of his voice. It was then that he snapped his eyes opened. He found himself taking up most of the room. Then he felt a sneeze welling up within him. Instead of a mucus coming forth a ball of fire erupted from his nostrils. It was then that he realized what his form was. He was a Dragon. He was larger than the Horntail that he had faced in his fourth year. He appeared to have a silver hide that almost glowed. He also noticed that his wings were a different color than his hide. They had a golden look to them. On top of his back going to the tip of his tail was a series of spikes. To say that he was intimidating in his Animagus form was something of an understatement. He look almost terrifying He looked at the men below him and let out a mighty roar. It was then that he remembered why he had chosen to take on this form. He had to help Hermione .

He quickly found her lying on an alter near him. He turned his body so that he was next to her and laid down on the ground to be closer to his dying friend. It was then that he heard Sorian speak. At first he could not understand what he was saying. Then with a bit of concentration he understood.

"Your Majesty as you can see you like all members of the House of Pendragon are a Dragon Animagus. In this form you can bind your magic with that of your friend. I must warn you though there could be lasting consequences of this. You will in affect be one. You will be one heart in two bodies. We are not even sure if you will be able to bond with a future mate after this. Are you sure you still wish to continue?" Sorian asked

With a loud roar that anyone could tell meant that he had made up his mind to continue. Sorian began to draw a series of runes on Hermione's body. Then looked towards the young King in his animagus form.

"One heart…two bodies…Great spirits of Avalon bond these souls together as one. Let two hearts beat as one" Sorian said as a invisible wind began to blow inside of the room.

Then as Harry was watching the ritual he was struck with a intense pain in his chest. He felt as if someone was cutting his heart into two. Then in a blinding flash of light a column of energy could be seen connecting the boy king to his best friend. Then as soon as it had began it ended. Harry now weaken from the ritual slowly reverted to his human form. When he was back to his human form he collapsed.

"Your Majesty are you ok?" one of the medi-wizards asked.

" Is she ok." Harry asked ignoring the young healer.

"She will be fine her core is repairing itself as we speak. You on the other hand you must rest. Tomorrow is an important day that you can not miss." Darius said

With that Harry was lead back to his chamber to rest. While Hermione was led to another set of chambers adjacent to Harry's. While Harry rested the council met to understand the ramifications of what the king had just done.

"Technically she should be Queen." One of the council members said.

"That may be but we do not know if his majesty feels that way towards her. We will wait before we say anything. Perhaps things will progress naturally. However, She will be treated accordingly. She is now a member of the House of Pendragon. We will name her Lady of the House of Pendragon. That will give his majesty options in case he decides he does eventually wish to take her as his bride. You can tell just by the way they looked at each other in Diagon Alley. That there is more than just friendship in both of their hearts. If that is all we will adjourn we have much to prepare for." Darius said as he dismissed the other members of the council

"I only hope he opens his heart soon. He deserves the love of another." Darius said to himself

As the council was meeting a young brunette began to stir. With only one person on her mind……Harry Potter.

A/N: I hope this chapter isn't disappointing. I appreciate everyone who reviews. Sorry about the long break between updates. Real life again has gotten in the way. Hopefully I will be back to my normal update schedule of daily. However, I am not holding myself to that it is just a goal. I really enjoy writing this story.


	12. Conversations and Preparations

Heir of Pendragon

By Sk8ernv

Chapter 12: Conversations and Preparations

For Harry the next morning came much faster than he would have liked. Despite the fact that he had just undergone one of the most draining and tiring experiences of his life. He awoke to find Gladius, Darius, and Sorian awaiting him in his bed chambers.

"Good Morning your Majesty. I trust that you have rested." Darius said a little too cheerful for Harry's liking.

"Ugh….what time is it anyway." Harry asked in a daze.

"06:00 your Majesty. We really must begin your day."

"I don't guess I can just lie in today considering everything that just occurred yesterday." Harry asked putting his pillow over his head.

"The enemy doesn't care if you are tired your Majesty." Gladius said with his usual gruffness.

With that Harry got up and began his morning exercise ritual. The surprising thing was that despite being tired from yesterday. He also felt somewhat stronger. Like his heart was not just beating in his chest. He could feel the power of another. It was then as he was running in the Royal Training Complex that it struck him about yesterday. He also began to remember what his advisors had told him yesterday about legal ramifications. He wasn't sure what they had meant by that yesterday, but today he would get an answer. While Harry had been running Hermione had been enjoying the rest that Harry had hoped to capitalize on.

As Hermione turned her head in the foreign bed she was struck with an utter sense of euphoria. The likes of which she had never experienced before. She felt very peaceful. While her body was weak. She could feel strength lying just below the surface. She almost forgot about the events of yesterday until she opened her eyes and saw the marvelous room she was in. It was without a doubt the most beautiful bedroom that she had ever seen in her entire life. The walls were made completely out of marble. It was truly magnificent. Then it struck her she did not know where she was. Lying next to her bed was a beautiful silken robe. She put it on and padded out towards what she assumed had to be some kind of balcony. The scene before her was something of true wonder. In her wildest dreams she could not have imagined something more beautiful.

She found her self staring out towards the water which was almost a teal color. It was truly impressive. The country side was composed of rolling hills and she could see several small villages. Then she looked behind her and her mouth dropped at the sight before her. She was in what looked like a palace. One that would surely put Buckingham Palace to shame. The Palace was built into the side of a mountain. The only word Hermione could use to describe it was spectacular. Just as Hermione was becoming lost in the view of her new surroundings a voice called out from the magnificent bed chamber.

"Lady Hermione I have breakfast if you are hungry." a soft female voice said to the startled Hermione.

"Oh..you gave me a fright… I'm sorry did you call me Lady Hermione. I'm not a noble." Hermione said trying to make head or tails of this strange situation.

"Of course you are milady. My name is Celeste milady's lady in waiting. If there is anything you need you have but to ask." Celeste said.

"Lady of what my parents are dentists. I think I would know if I was a noble." Hermione said slightly amused.

"Of course milady. I believe his Majesty will be by later to explain everything to you." Celeste said as she set breakfast out.

With breakfast out Celeste slipped out of Hermione's bedchamber. Leaving Hermione to ponder exactly what was going on and more importantly were was Harry. She only hoped that the King of this beautiful island would be able to give her some answers. For some reason she knew in her heart that Harry must have made it out safe with her. She wasn't sure how she knew this, but she could just feel his presence. It was a very soothing experience. As nice as that feeling was she still wanted to see Harry with her own eyes just to make sure.

"Good work your Majesty. I'm guessing there are no ill effects from the bonding." Gladius asked Harry as they began to put away the practice swords in the armory.

"No…Actually I feel great. I can't explain its like I have reserve of strength. I was sure I would feel drained. I would like to check on Hermione next though." Harry said

"Of Course your Majesty. I would suggest though that you shower before you greet her." Gladius said as he sniffed the air.

With a laugh Harry left towards his own chambers deciding that Gladius was correct, and that a shower was defiantly in order. As Harry began his shower he could feel all of the tension floating away from him. After several minutes under the triple faucets he began to feel a new sensation. It was almost euphoric. The best way for Harry to describe it was as if he was now complete. He didn't quite understand it. He was nonethe less happy. What Harry didn't know was at that moment a young brunette had wandered into the loo unaware that it was otherwise occupied.

Hermione finished her break-fast and decided to have a better look around. She decided that while the thought of lounging about in her bath robe was appealing. The actuality of it was it was not the best course of action. She also hoped that perhaps a shower would get her motor started she was after still feeling rather sluggish from the events of yesterday. As Hermione looked around her suite she noticed that if she looked out on the balcony there was another balcony which she assumed must belong to an adjoining suite. After several minutes she found the door which led to the loo.

When she walked into the loo she unceremoniously let go of the mug of pumpkin juice that she had in her hand. Standing before her was a young man in the shower. A naked young man in the shower. Hermione watched as the young man with shoulder length hair washed the soap of his sculpted body. The only thing that Hermione could do was stand and watch with her mouth slightly open. Without noticing the young man in the shower turned off the water. He stepped out and it was then that he realized that he was no longer alone in his loo.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he reached for a towel.

It was only then that Hermione snapped out of her daze and realized who it was standing before her in all of her glory.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she turned a bright shade of crimson and turning around so that her back was to the young man who's face was equally red.

"Perhaps we can continue this after I have gotten dressed." Harry asked wishing that he had put a towel closer to the shower.

"Yes, of course I…umm…I'm next door." Hermione said as she slid out of the room unable to make eye contact with Harry who at that moment was only wearing a towel.

After several minutes Harry quickly found a pair of muggle slacks and a pull over. He then came back through the loo to the room that was connected to his own. Inside he found Hermione standing outside on the balcony. As Harry stood there he again was struck with the odd sense of euphoria which he had earlier as he was in the shower. He assumed that had to be one of the side effects of the bonding. He also could not help but notice how beautiful Hermione looked with suns rays striking her soft brown curls as the ocean could be scene just beyond her. It was almost poetic to look at. A living poem of beauty. Then as Harry was becoming lost in his own thoughts the voice that was normally just an inner voice called out to him from the balcony.

"Harry how long have you been standing there." Hermione said as embraced him in a hug.

"Not long,its beautiful isn't it." Harry said as looked at Hermione who had once again turned her attention to the vista.

"Yes it is…Where are we. This doesn't look like Surrey" Hermione said almost in jest. However, She could not hide the curiosity that she had been feeling since there meeting in Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Avalon" Harry said

"Harry you can't be serious….How did we get here. No one has been able to venture to Avalon in almost century. Do you know how important this……." Hermione began to rant in her normal manner until she was interrupted by Harry's not so subtle laughs.

"What is so funny Harry Potter…I wonder if we can visit the great library of Avalon while we are here. I bet there loads of books that Hogwarts doesn't. Of course I have read that only the King can allow foreigners ." Hermione said

"I am sure that he will allow you to visit the library." Harry said.

"Oh Harry I don't know. The King of Avalon hasn't given an audience to any foreign national in over fifty years." Hermione said sadly

As Hermione was saying that last line. A soft knock was heard at the door as Celeste and Darius entered.

"Your Majesty I see you have found Lady Hermione's suite. I hope you don't object to having her placed next to your royal suite." Darius said

"Harry what is he talking about. I think everyone here has gone mad they keep calling me Lady Hermione and now he just called you his majesty…..By Merlin! Harry your King!" Hermione said as she looked at Harry who was trying to shy away. " Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked

"I was going to I was just waiting for the right time." Harry said. He then went on to explain all that had transpired over the past few weeks. To say that Hermione was shocked to learn that Harry was descended from a long line of Kings was an understatement. Since the moment she had met Harry she had always known that he was destined for great things. What she didn't know was that he was destined for this amount of greatness. Hermione quickly realized the sheer wait of influence that Harry would have over magical Britain. Not just Britain the influence he would have throughout the world.

"That's amazing Harry, but shouldn't you stay with the Dursley's….." Hermione was not able t continue.

"The Dursley's are not my family! They were paid to keep me by Dumbledore so that he would be able to maintain control over me and in time use me and my position as King to destroy Voldemort and manipulate the crown from behind the scene." Harry spat.

"You mean he knew about what was happening and didn't do anything." Hermione said shocked at the revelation

Harry went on to explain the entire story as to how he came into his birthright. Including how Dumbledore had been hiding him away from Avalon to keep him from his true family. To say that Hermione was enraged was an understatement. The only time Harry had seen the spunky brunette so worked up was when Hermione had pledged herself to the cause of Elvin rights.

"What I don't understand is that I know that you are the King, but why has everybody been referring to me as lady Hermione. I know for a fact that I have no royal blood in me." Hermione asked

"I believe that I can answer that milady." Darius finally said. " Last night yourself and his majesty underwent a bonding ceremony. In ancient times this was also known as the marriage rites. I'm afraid that the curse you were struck with was destroying your magical core. Which eventually would have killed you. It was the only way to save your life." Darius said

"You Mean we're Married!" both Harry and Hermione cried out in shock.

"Not quite your Majesty. While it is true in ancient times it was used as a marriage ceremony. Today it is more of a ancient rite for young married royals. It cements the bonds and ties the old ways with the new. That is why I had to meet with the council to determine the legal ramifications of this union. While you are not married it does affect the way the royal court is set up. I'm afraid that now they you Lady Hermione are bonded you will never be able to bond with another. Those making her a member of the royal court. She will always hold a higher station than any one you will ever marry within your majesties court. That is why she is to be known as Lady Hermione of Pendragon. She will of course have some royal duties now, but I believe we will be able to work something out." Darius explained.

"Hermione I am so sorry If there was another way to save your life I swear I would have done it. I just couldn't let you die…." Harry was never able to finish he was caught up into one of Hermione's famous bone crushing hugs.

"I can't believe you were willing to do all of that to save me. Thank you." Hermione said slowly releasing Harry from her tight embrace. The young pair stood there neither willing to release the other. It wasn't until Darius spoke the pair appeared to have come to their senses and jumped away from each other turning bright shades of red that would have made Ron Weasley proud.

"Now your Majesty I believe we have several things to accomplish today before your coronation tomorrow. If you will come with me. Lady Hermione, Celeste will take care of everything you will need to do and have for tomorrow as well. Now if you will excuse me. Your majesty would you like to meet in your private study in 30 minutes." Darius asked as he bowed to the couple. Harry simply nodded his head.

As the young pair separated the third member of the golden trio was involved in preparations of a different kind. The type that were not in the best interests of his two best friends.

"I can't believe they would do this Professor." Ron said turning a bright red from anger.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Weasley. They have ran off together. I know they are your friends, but We must find Harry soon. The Minister has filed charges against Harry. I must find him so I can defend him at his trial. This also leads me to my next question. Once we find Harry would you be willing to join the Order and keep an eye on him. I'm afraid that Harry has proven to be too impulsive and most be watched much closer." Professor Dumbledore asked the young Weasley male. He knew that Ron's jealousy of Harry would be enough to get the young Weasley to filter information to him.

"Sounds brilliant Professor. Tell me what I have to do." Ron said gleefully.

"Perfect" Dumbledore said knowing that no matter how the trial turned out he would still have an avenue to get to Harry.


	13. The Coronation

Chapter 13: The Coronation

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

The day of the coronation came quicker than Harry was truly ready for. Harry had spent most of the previous day going over exactly what he would have to do during the Ceremony. It was very similar to the ones that muggle royals underwent. Harry knew that at the conclusion of this ceremony he would have to give a speech to the people of Avalon. Harry that he had never been the best at public speaking. However, He knew that this was one of the responsibilities that he would have to undertake. He only hoped that he did not make a fool of himself.

Hermione who now having permission from Harry had spent the morning inside the Great Library of Avalon. Hermione was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of books contained within the library. Hermione who had taken it upon herself to research every aspect of the House of Pendragon. Hermione had learned that the Kings of Avalon had direct access over the magic of Avalon. They were living embodiments of the Holy Isle. She was once again taken back by the amount of power that Harry would wield. She was determined to learn as much about Harry's potential in an effort to help him. As Hermione was lost within the pages of the ancient tomes she did not here Sorian enter the library.

"I see his Majesty was correct you are lost within the library." Sorian said with a slight chuckle.

"Sorian, This place is amazing. I have never seen a library like this before." Hermione said almost giddy.

"I'm glad you like it Milady. I am here though to escort you back to your chambers so you can get ready for the Coronation." Sorian said

With that Hermione returned to her chambers were she found Celeste waiting for her with a selection of different robes and gowns. While Hermione was getting ready Harry who's wardrobe was much simpler was sitting in his chambers preparing himself mentally.

"Darius, Are you sure I am ready for this. I have studied what you have given me about what I have to do. I am just not sure." Harry said nervously.

"Your Majesty, You have passed the Trials of Excalibur only the true King could do that. The people will love you for your courage, your strength, and most of all your heart." Darius said confidently.

With that Harry began to walk towards the entrance hall where he was supposed to board a coach to take him to the Temple of Avalon. When Harry stepped out of his chamber he looked over to Hermione's chamber.

"She will meet with at the ball following the Coronation. She will have to sit with the rest of the royal court at the actual ceremony." Darius said

With that Harry went with his entourage to the coach that would take them to great Temple. When Harry finally boarded the coach the butterfly's that were circling his stomach suddenly seemed to multiply. The coach ride was a long one as the temple was on the other side of the island. Harry had never been inside of a cathedral or any church for that matter, but when he saw the exterior of the great temple ever photo or painting he had ever seen was instantly put to shame. The Temple of Avalon was a massive tower with obelisks on the four corners of the building marking the North, South, East, and West. As Harry approached the tower he saw the roads were lined with thousands of people cheering at their new monarch. The looks on the people could only be described as pure joy. Many of the people looked as if they had waited all night just to catch a glimpse of the new King. The looks of the people was at the very least heartwarming. Slowly the butterfly's began to fade from his stomach. Harry started to become more at peace.

When Harry arrived at the entrance he was met by the council who had gathered in front of the great Temple.

"Welcome your Majesty to the Temple of Avalon" Sorian said with a deep bow.

Harry returned the bow with a slight nod of his head, and followed the Arch-Mage into the great temple. Harry for walked with the confidence of a man twice his age. No longer the boy he was when he first stepped upon the shores of Avalon. He was now a King; proven through the Trials of Excalibur. He knew that this was the last step he had to make before he could fully claim the title of King.

As Harry walked through the ancient halls of the Temple he was struck with how beautiful it was on the inside. The entire Temple was made out of the same type of Marble that the Palace was. However unlike in the palace instead of long gone Kings. Here he saw statues of not only the great Kings, but of Woman. Inside this place the High Priestess' of Avalon were Honored. They were represented not as subordinates to the Kings, but as equals. For every statue of a King there was one of a High Priestess. Harry through his connection could feel the power of Avalon more here than in any other place that he had been to. It was almost as if this place was the center of Avalon's Magic. Harry was brought to a enormous set of double doors. On each door was the seal of Avalon. The seal which was amazingly simple in comparison to the great seal of the House of Pendragon was only a crescent moon. This took nothing away from power the symbol represented.

"Your Majesty we are ready." Sorian said to the young King. With a nod of his head the great doors opened and Harry proceeded inside

Hermione who had arrived only a few moments earlier found herself waiting with the other members of the royal court. Which included several wives and husbands of the council. The temples main chamber was enormous. Easily four times the size of the great hall of Hogwarts. Hermione imagined that it would have to as even with its enormous size the chamber was packed. Hermione was amazed that so many people lived on the mysterious island. This was not mentioning the legions of people outside on Harry procession route. Hermione who had found herself about to make small talk with a young blonde witch who appeared to be about her age was interrupted when she heard the unmistakable sounds of the royal trumpets playing.

It was then that great doors to the chamber opened and she got her first glimpse of Harry. Of course she had seen Harry dressed up for the Yule ball in his dress robes. This was something entirely different. Hermione was a loss for words as she stared at the man who had been her best friend for so long. Harry walked in wearing the most impressive set of armor was the best way to describe it. Parts of his clothing looked like wizard robes. Instead of a set of inner robes Harry wore a armor. The armor was scaled. It was a brilliant silver color. So bright that Hermione knew that it could not be just silver. It had to be a type of dragon armor. On top of the armor Harry wore a large outer robe without sleeves and they had a long series of platinum runes running down the edges of the robes. Under his armor he wore a black long sleeve shirt. Attached to his hip was a sword. It wasn't just any sword though. Even inside of its scabbard Hermione could recognize it as Excalibur. The sword of Kings. It was this single thing that placed any doubt that Hermione had that Harry was in fact the King of Avalon out of her head.

As Harry approached the center alter the Priestess of Avalon filed in and stood on the raised platform. In the center was a woman of striking beauty. This woman like the others wore a crescent tattoo on their heads. Unlike the others she wore a set of robes that had a series of runes much like Harry's running down the edges all the way to the ground. The gathered watched as their King approached the center of the chamber. Then Harry stopped at the base of the platform and waited.

" I am Vivian High Priestess of Avalon. Who here holds claim to the throne of Avalon." Vivian said in a voice laced with power

"I ,Harold of the House of Pendragon do so claim the throne as it is my right of birth." Harry said with confidence.

" The Throne of Avalon is can not just be claimed by the right of birth. What makes you worthy to sit upon her." Vivian asked.

"I have faced the Trials of Excalibur and was found worthy of the mighty sword. By Excalibur I claim the throne and power of Avalon." Harry said as he unsheathed the sword. When Harry removed the mighty sword an invisible wind began to blow threw the chamber. As Harry began to channel the power of Avalon threw the legendary sword.

"Excalibur and Avalon have found you worth come forward Harold of Pendragon" Vivian said as Harry stepped forward to the High Priestess.

"Kneel" Vivian commanded the young King

"For countless centuries the Kings of Avalon have protected the inhabitants of this island and all those who have asked for it. Do you Harold of Pendragon swear upon Excalibur to protect the weak, to seek justice in their names, and hold safe the power of Avalon with your very life." The High Priestess said

"I swear by mighty Excalibur." Harry said as he handed Excalibur to Vivian who in turn held the blade in front of her face.

As Vivian held the sword two other priestess approached the pair. One of the pair was holding the crown of Avalon. The crown was a magnificent piece of craftsmanship. Far different than the British royal crown. The Crown of Avalon made of Platinum with a series of diamonds going around the band. In the front was jewel more beautiful than any diamond that Harry had ever seen. The jewel itself gave off a glow. At first Harry thought hat perhaps it was a trick of the light then as the Priestess approached he could see that it was in fact coming off of the strange jewel. The other was carring an orb. The orb much like the crown gave off its own illumination. It was simple yet magnificent at the same time.

"The Crown of Avalon passed down from the great King Arthur is a symbol of your power." Vivian said as the crown floated onto Harry's head.

"The Orb of Light a symbol of the Power of Avalon. Passed down from the gods themselves." Vivian said as the orb floated into Harry's left hand.

"Finally Excalibur, Yours by rite. With Excalibur you will have the strength to bring Justice and Protect the weak. I name you Harold I, King of Avalon, Defender of the Commonwealth, Guardian of the Faith. God Save the King!" Vivian said with convection.

"God Save the King" The entire audience echoed in a voice that felt like it would shake the very foundation.

"Arise King Harold and meet your people." Vivian said

With that Harry stood and turned to the smiling faces of all those gathered. Harry was unable to hide the joy he was feeling at that very moment. As Harry turned he could hear only the deafening roars of cheers. The attendants retook the Orb of Light from Harry, and returned it to the Temples Inner Sanctum. No longer able to control joy she was feeling Hermione rushed forward and embraced Harry in hug that was truly bone crushing. Not caring who was watching or how it might look. Harry returned the hug in all earnest. He then took hold of her hand walked down the aisle with all of the people cheering around him. When they reached the Temples entrance Harry and Hermione reluctantly parted ways. As Hermione was whisked away to prepare for the ball Harry stepped out to the legion of adoring subjects that awaited the words of their King.

" People of Avalon I stand before you today as your King. Yesterday, I would have considered myself an Englishman. Today I stand before you as an Avalonian. It is with this thought that today I pledge to you that the evils of Voldemort and his campaign of Terror will be fought in the name of every Avalonian who before me has given their life to protect which we all know to be just. That every being wither human or not is equal. We must stand united together in wake of terror. We must be the light" The words that Harry spoke dripped with power and influence. The crowds reaction was amazing. Harry knew that no matter the hardships that would follow the people of Avalon would. With the crowd cheering Harry stepped into the royal coach and headed towards the palace to make preparations for the ball.

Throughout Avalon the people celebrated the coronation of their new sovereign. Everywhere in Avalon balls and parties were the order of the day. The Royals celebrations of Avalon were unique in the way they made their guest lists. Every citizen was invited to the royal ball. Of course only so many could be admitted, but even for those not able to attend the one held at the palace. Others were held throughout Avalon. So that all that wished could participate. At these balls commoner rubbed elbows with nobles. It was events like this that made Avalon so special.

Harry had entered the ball alone. He had wanted to wait for Hermione instead Darius had insisted that Harry meet her at the ball. According to Darius Hermione would require a bit more preparations before the ball. Harry who of course couldn't imagine what Hermione would have to prep for simply nodded his head proceeded to the Royal Ball room.

When Harry entered he saw that everywhere in the room were floating candles and small orbs glowing ever so softly. The floor appeared to be made of water. It was of course an illusion that much like the one in the Great Hall. It made the guests appear as if they were dancing upon water. Harry was announced and began to make the rounds. After almost an hour of mingling speaking with not only important government officials; he was also seen speaking with members of the general public who had been fortunate enough to get tickets to the ball being held inside the palace. As a gentle waltz was being played it was then that Harry glanced at the doors and saw her.

As Hermione walked in the great hall every eye was on her. The royal announcer called for her arrival. After that moment every male in the great ball room had their eyes fixed upon the beautiful young lady who had just entered. Hermione wore what could only be described as the most magnificent dress that anyone had ever seen. It was a very simple silver color that hugged her curves in just the right places. She wore long white gloves that reached to her elbows. On her head she was a simple tiara with a simple crest in the center. The crest signifying that she was the Lady of the House of Pendragon. While everyone stared none where more taken than the young King who was bonded to the young lady. To say that Harry was transfixed would be an understatement.

"I do say the wait was worth it wouldn't you your Majesty." Darius said snickering at the young King who was a loss for words. Harry unable to actual form words simply nodded. With that Darius gently pushed Harry in the direction of Hermione.

" You look beautiful" Harry said as he approached from the side startling Hermione

"Harry….I mean your Majesty thank you I am sorry I am late, but Celeste said she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied." Hermione said laughing

"Well, Milady may I have the pleasure of a dance" Harry said mimicking Hermione's formal tone.

"Indeed you may" Hermione said as the two swept off into the center of the ball.

As the young pair danced it was easy to see that at that moment they were the only two in the room for each other. Many of the single woman who had hoped for a chance to dance with the young Kings hopes were dashed that night. Anyone watching could plainly see that the Kings heart belonged to another. Then as the music slowed Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him out to the veranda overlooking the ocean. With a simple nod Hermione followed.

" Wow Harry it is so beautiful out here" Hermione said as she looked out to sea.

"Yes, The most beautiful sight I have ever seen" Harry said looking not at the ocean, but at Hermione who turned her head just in time to see Harry staring at her instead of the scene before them.

"Harry…." Hermione said loosing her voice slightly unable to speak above a whisper.

At that same moment Harry inched his head towards Hermione's. Her soft lips shinning ever so slightly in the moon light. Then a moment later Harry and Hermione's lips met. The response was instant. A gentle wind began to blow around the two young lovers. Harry felt Hermione's heart beat quicken. He could feel the gentle breeze blowing across her exposed skin as the magic that the two shared became one. Lost in each others emotions the love struck pair didn't hear the foot steps of a third approaching them.

"emmh….I am sorry to intrude your Majesty, but an urgent matter of state has transpired that needs your immediate attention." Darius said almost shameful of having to interrupt the moment.

Reluctantly the two separated. Then with a slight gesture Harry took a piece of parchment into his hand and began to read.

_From: The Ministry of Magic; The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_To: Harold James Potter, Unknown location_

_It is my duty to inform you that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has signed out a warrant for the Arrest of Harold James Potter. The charges are as follows:_

_Violation of the reasonable restriction of underage magic use._

_Violation of the Wizarding Secrecy Statue._

_Kidnapping of Ms. Hermione Jane Granger, a minor_

_Mr. Potter a hearing will be held on this matter on 5 August before the Wizegamot. You may of course surrender yourself to the ministry or any Auror. If you fail to appear for the hearing it will be held in your absence and you will of course have no opportunity to answer the charges brought before you. _

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement _

Hermione simply stared at Harry trying to read the mans emotions as she had been able to do so often. He simply stood there rereading the note that Darius had just given him. Then in a moment of pure rage Hermione saw Harry's eyes flash with white energy and could hear and feel the crackle of magic around him.

"Harry what is it…What did the note say." Hermione pleaded to Harry who snapped his head towards her and instantly calmed.

"The ministry is charging me with use of underage magic, violating the secrecy statue, and the kidnapping of you." Harry said with bitterness

"What! How can they do that. You were trying to save my life. I mean by Merlin you were attacked. What were you supposed to do just stand there. As far as the kidnapping goes if you hadn't taken me I would have died. What is the Minister playing at. Darius surely this is some kind of mistake." Hermione said almost as angry as Harry.

"I'm afraid not Milady. This was delivered to Gringotts about an hour ago. It is standard procedure that in the event that official documents aren't collected they are placed within the recipients vault. If not for that I am sure they would have used this opportunity to hold a trial without you present." Darius said

"Why would they want to do this I mean this makes no sense." Hermione said

"It makes perfect sense…Dumbledore set this up. He had to have. He is hoping that if he appears and saves me yet again. It will provide him with the angle to bring me back under his control. I am not going to play into this. Assemble the council. I want to know what my options are." Harry commanded.

With that Darius bowed and departed leaving the two young lovers alone again.

"I don't like this Harry Dumbledore surely has a plan to get you back within the hands of the Order. This can't be it. Maybe if I just tell them about what happened." Hermione said

"I don't think they would listen. We will meet with the council and together we will come up with something." Harry holding Hermione close.

While Harry and Hermione went to meet with the council. Another type of meeting was taking place in Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Professor the Ministry has filed charges against Harry with a hearing set for the 5th of August." Tonks said

"I know my dear. We must prepare I am sure that I will be able to get the charges dismissed against Harry. The important thing is that we must take him into custody for his own protection. Alone I am sure Voldemort will be able to go after him. No matter what is said at the hearing no matter how farfetched it sounds we must return Harry hear. I fear we may end up having to fight Harry here." Dumbledore said to the gathered members.

"Surely not Albus, I can't believe that Harry would ever fight us." Molly said with a shocked look on her face.

"I believe that Mr. Potter has contracted with Hit Wizards to offer him some kind of protection. We all know though that Hit Wizards are going to be no match against Voldemort if he decides to attack him personally. No the only safe place for Harry is here. Well, If that is all my friends I have a matter that I must discuss with Severus alone." Dumbledore said and with that all of the members of the Order began to make their way out of the room.

"He is up to something. Something is just not right. How would Harry who has very little knowledge be able to contract Hit Wizards" Remus said to Tonks who was also looking pensive.

"Something else. The warrant for Harry's arrest was not sworn out of the Auror's Office. For a charge so serious as Kidnapping we would normally be the ones handling the investigation. This came from Fudge's Office directly. We had nothing to do with it. Dumbledore would have been informed first since it is going before the entire Wizegamot." Tonks looking at Remus.

"You understand that no matter what Harry must be returned here. I don't care what you must do to accomplish this, but under no circumstances is he to return with his guards." Dumbledore said.

"Of course headmaster. Several of the new Order members will be able to accomplish this. What then I am sure that Potter will try some foolish stunt." Snape said.

"Once he is hear we can Legimency to get the desired results we want. I can not imagine him being strong enough to fight against our combined efforts." Dumbledore said.

With that the plan was set into motion. Both parties would be surprised of how the events of the 5th would play themselves out.

**A/N: Not my best chapter, but I wanted to get all of the background information out of the way so that the next chapter can flow a little better. As always reviews are appreciated. **


	14. The Trial

Chapter 14: The Trial

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

When Harry and Hermione entered the Round Table room. The tension that filled the room could be cut with a knife. Not one of the members of the council looked pleased about the news that had been delivered on what should have been an evening filled with happiness. No instead they were meeting to discuss a thorn which had been in the side of Avalon for a long time.

" Your Majesty I think it is safe to say that you have nothing to fear legally regarding these charges. As King you hold diplomatic immunity. I don't even see a reason to legitimize these allegations by even appearing" Grangor said

" I have to agree your majesty it would serve no purpose for you to appear before that body." Darius agreed

"I on the other hand do see a reason to appear before the Wizegamot. It will allow me to not only place the Ministry on notice that Avalon has a new King and we will operating differently. It will also give the people a another side to look at this issue with Voldemort. If it comes to open warfare I want them to know that power of Avalon is on the side of the light." Harry said

" Then I believe it is settled we will make the necessary arrangements." Darius said.

With that Harry and Hermione both stood up from their seats and walked out of the chamber leaving the rest of the council to prepare for the coming event.

"I think you are right Harry. If you are going to make a change you must do it in a very public way. You know you could always contact Mr. Lovegood I am sure he would be willing to help you." Hermione said

"Thanks…To be honest I am a little nervous about all of this. But together I think you and I will be able to do it." Harry said as intertwined his fingers in hers.

With that the two young royals walked hand in hand tell they reached their bedchambers. Harry with a little bit more confidence kissed Hermione good night and watched as she disappeared into her bedchamber. With that Harry also retired into his room.

The morning came much quicker than he had hoped. Like most mornings he was awakened by the gruff voice of Gladius at his bedside.

"Good Morning your Majesty I think you have had enough of a lie in time to get to training." Gladius said

With much of a word Harry got out of bed and prepared for what would be one of the most intense days of training he had experienced yet The pair made it out to the royal training grounds were Gladius had Harry go through his normal routine of warm up exercises. Then Harry watched as Gladius picked up his usual sword and unlike normal Gladius lunged for Harry who at that moment was unarmed. With a flick of his wrist Harry summoned a practice blade from the stand. Harry's block only just stopped Gladius practice blade striking Harry in the head with a blow that would have certainly crushed his skull.

"Cheap shot" Harry said taken back by the brutality of the sudden attack.

Without saying a word Gladius continued his assault upon Harry. Blow after blow he sent towards Harry who blocked.

"Is this how you will protect Hermione. Perhaps I should just go and kill her in her sleep and save Voldemort the effort." Gladius said

If Gladius had been hoping to stimulate some kind of response he was not disappointed. Where Harry had been on the defense it was now Gladius who was blocking for his very life. Every strike that Harry sent was more powerful than the last. Harry was relentless he was no longer thinking he was acting on instinct. His only goal was to send his enemy into the next life. By Merlin Harry wasn't going to let anyone harm Hermione.

Gladius was surprised at the amount of strength that Harry had in his attacks. After his initial onslaught Harry should have been tired. He wanted to see how far he could push the young man. IN that moment Gladius got his answer. This young man was a true warrior. Then with a swift flick of his wrists Harry sent the sword in Gladius hand flying into the air and brought his own blade against Gladius's throat.

"Good show your Majesty." Gladius said looking into the glowing eyes of his King. Gladius watched as Harry shook his head causing his eyes to fade back to their emerald green.

"Gladius why would you say something like that" Harry asked somewhat scared of what had just transpired.

"Because I needed you to understand fully why it is you fight. You are a good student, but I could always tell that you were holding back when we fought. I saw it that day in Diagon Alley. You could have killed that assassin, but you spared his life. In war you cannot afford such luxuries." Gladius said

Harry simply nodded his head realizing that Gladius was right. He would have to fight every battle like that last one. He could not afford to let his enemies get an advantage over him. With that Harry returned to his bedchamber and prepared for the rest of the day.

The next several days went by very quickly for Harry and Hermione. Harry of course spent most of his time training and in an assortment of meetings with different members of the council discussing the day to day running of his small government. Hermione on the other hand had begun her own form of training with Sorian focusing more on the Mage arts. Of course both Harry and Hermione had managed to spend some time together exploring their budding relationship. The two began to almost forget what was awaiting them on the fifth. Then quicker than either wanted it the fifth game upon them.

It was decided that Hermione would apperate to the ministry before the hearings and attempt to speak with Madame Bones who she would hope be able to at least get the ridiculous kidnapping charges dropped. She of course would have her own contingency of royal guards who would keep her safe. Hermione had decided that having constant shadows would take more getting used too.

"Your Majesty Lady Hermione has already left for the Ministry we should be leaving soon as well." Darius said to Harry who was looking out to the sea

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous. This is the second time I have stood trial before the Wizegamot you would think I would be used to it by now." Harry said without looking at whom he was speaking.

"It is my fault you have had to endure so much your Majesty. I can only hope you can forgive me one day. If I had only found you sooner…." Darius began.

"This isn't your fault this is Dumbledore's fault. One day he too will have a reckoning. Well lets get on our way." Harry said as he put on the ceremonial over robe.

Harry looked around to find himself accompanied by a group of 12. He of course recognized Gladius, Darius, and Sorian. The others were members of the Royal Guard. The overall feeling was that if someone was going to make a move for Harry it would be either before or after the hearing. Nobody wanted to take a chance. So the extra security was quite welcomed.

Upon entering Gringotts Harry was of course met by Lord Grangor and the other members of the Gringotts upper echelon. Harry was then escorted to what Harry could only describe as a Tube station much like the one's he had seen in London with the Dursley's. Instead of the usual train was a mining cart much like the ones that he would use to go his own vault deep within Gringotts.

"This will take us to the Ministry your Majesty. It is secure and we can all travel in this method without fear of being separated." Lord Grangor said.

With that the group climbed aboard two carts and prepared for the journey that all knew would be jarring. Without fail the trip to the Ministry was as unpleasant as always. Although Harry would still prefer to travel in this method rather than have to deal with port keys. Once Harry and company arrived to what Harry assumed was the Ministry they were lead through a series of doors and found themselves in the Atrium. Harry who had pulled a hood over his head to conceal his identity noticed that all of the movement in the Ministry had stopped upon the arrival of the large group of people many carrying weapons. It was then that Harry saw a group of Aurors and other members of security approaching with varying looks of concern and several of the security staff had a sense of horror.

"I'll deal with this your Majesty" Lord Grangor said pulling out a set of papers with the groups diplomatic credentials.

After several minutes and the Aurors and security staff began to walk away from the party. However, It was plain on all of their faces that they were not happy about the situation. It was then that Darius suggested that they make their way towards the lift he was sure that the hearing had already began. As the group walked towards the lift bank they cleared a path as they walked. No one wanting to come to close to the large imposing force which had descended upon the ministry. As the group made their way into the lift to go to the hearings. What no one knew was that the hearing had been moved up ahead of schedule and was being concluded.

" My Lords and Ladies of the Wizegamot it is clear to anyone just from the lack of his presence. That young Harry Potter cares nothing for the laws of our society. He would willfully and defiantly ignore an official summons brought forth by this great body to answer charges most serious. I am the first to admit that the defeat of You-Know-Who was a great service he did for us, but just how far are we willing to let him go. Should we stand idly by and allow him not only to blatantly use magic in front of Muggles. Are we also going to allow him to kidnap a poor defenseless young woman. I think not it is time that Harry Potter learns that he is not above the law. It is time that we make him see that we are in control." Percy Weasley who had been selected by Minister Fudge to represent the Ministry of Magic at the trial said.

With a quick series of nods and whispers the members of the Wizegamot began to speak to each other. It was an almost organized chaos. Each member of the ancient council who because of the lack of Harry's appearance had little choice, but to conclude that what the Ministry had presented was true. What none of them knew was that once again Minister Fudge had changed the time of the Hearing much like he had done in Harry's fifth year. Knowing that Potter would not be present and would not be able to put on any kind of defense he hoped that he would be able to gain control over Potter with this maneuver. Dumbledore of course saw that by Harry not showing to the hearing he would be in the perfect position to reestablish control over the wayward teenager.

" Then it is decided. While it is of the opinion of this body that Harry Potter did not kidnap Hermione Granger. It does non the less present the argument that perhaps a muggle family is not the best place to leave Harry Potter. It then decided that a magical guardian will be appointed to Mr. Potter to ensure that he his brought up in a manor that will ensure that he becomes a law abiding citizen. It is further believed that because of Harry's special situation and position in wizarding society that Headmaster Dumbledore will be placed as Harry's Legal Guardian. It is further decided that Harry is to be placed on Probation to further insure that no further incidents occur. So if there is no further discussion on the matter this pre….." Dumbledore began to say, but what interrupted by a large series of noises coming from outside of the hearing room. It sounded almost as if a series of explosions were going off inside of the ministry. Then as soon as the noise had started it had ended. The room sat in silence as a small portly man came into the room almost shaking with fear. The portly man ran, as best as one can considering his size, up to Minister Fudge and whispered something into his year. Something that while they could not hear what it was anyone watching could plainly see it was not something that the minister liked. The only thing they could hear him say was "preposterous"

It was then that the portly man waddled his way to the entrance once again and with a loud voice which many were surprised he possessed he called out a name that would change the way they look at the world they lived in forever.

"Mr. Minister, I give to you His Royal Majesty Harold the First, King of Avalon, Defender of the Commonwealth, Guardian of the Faith."

The room erupted into chaos many of the nobles of the Wizegamot rising to their feet out of respect most out of shock and disbelief. With the Nobles and ministry official yelling at each other most just in an effort to be heard over the chaos that had erupted within the ancient governing body. As the chaos was about to break into pandemonium. A loud voice was heard

"SILENCE!" The Headmaster cried out with the aid of a Sonorous charm placed upon himself.

"We will have order" Dumbledore finally stated. With that the large oak doors opened and entered the young man who was the center of all of today's attention.

When Harry entered Dumbledore noticed the large group that accompanied him. He had hoped that Harry would have came only with himself and maybe one or two bodyguards. It was clear to him that he had underestimated the importance that Avalon had placed upon their young monarch. Dumbledore immediately noticed that Harry had undergone several large changes to his body. This drastic changes could only mean one thing. It was then that Dumbledore spied resting on his right hip the unmistakable hilt of Excalibur. As Harry walked he noticed something. Harry was walking with an air of confidence that he had hoped would not be there. Dumbledore had hoped that with the death of Sirius that Harry would be a shambles and would be much easier to get back to Hogwarts., Instead he saw a young man who was coming into his own. It was when Harry reached the podium in the center of the room that finally Minister Fudge regained some of his composure.

"What is the meaning of this Potter. You dare to show up to your own trial and spread more lies. Have you no shame. Is your respect for this mighty council so little that you would tell such bold face lies." Fudge said

"Mr. Minister, I believe that Headmaster Dumbledore can fill you in on the particulars of my heritage at a later date. I believe that today is about charges that have been brought before me unjustly by the Ministry of Magic." Harry said.

"Nonsense, The Wizegamot has already pronounced sentence on this matter. I can see any reason to further delay these proceedings." Fudge said not wanting Harry to be able to speak before the council.

It was then that a series of grumblings could be heard throughout the Wizegamot. The loudest voices were those who's curiosity had been peaked by the young man who was now claiming that he was King of Avalon.

"Mr. Potter will be allowed to speak." Dumbledore said with a look of agitation on his face.

With that Harry went on to describe the events that had transpired regarding the charges brought against. Him. Several gasps were heard throughout the Wizegamot as Harry recounted his story. As Harry spoke he captivated most of the people listening to him. The young man before them truly was an amazing individual.

"What an amazing miracle that you are even standing here before us able to tell us the tale. However, I am afraid that despite all of this you are still in need of a new magical guardian and that the Probation is also a necessary part of keeping you….." Dumbledore started to say only to be cut off by Harry.

"I am afraid that I do not understand what are you talking about when you say magical guardian and probation." Harry said knowing where this was going to lead.

"It is the decision of the Wizegamot that you are in need of a magical guardian who can hopeful guide, and the probation is in lieu of a prison sentence. Even if you had not kidnapped Ms. Granger you are still responsible for harboring a run away." Dumbledore said in an almost condescending tone.

"Who would this magical guarding be?" Harry asked already sure of the answer.

"The Wizegamot believes that you would be best suited if I were to act in this capacity." Dumbledore said

"I am afraid that while I do respect the Wizegamot I can not and will not abide by any decision that they make towards me. As King of Avalon I am immune to the laws of the Magical Britain. I hold diplomatic immunity within this land. That is unless the Ministry of Magic wishes to withdraw diplomatic relations Avalon and withdraw from the commonwealth. That of course would negate any titles that the nobles of this governing body hold. Since the Nobles of Britain receive their titles from the Royal House of Pendragon. If that is your wish Minister then perhaps you should explain it to the Wizegamot."

At this the entire Wizegamot broke out into a series of arguments. It was Harry this time that brought the body back into focus.

" This is something that I do not wish to transpire. Avalon and the Wizegamot has always had a strong bond of friendship."

"These bold lies Potter even for you. What proof do you have of this. I for one am not about to believe that you…." Fudge would not be able to finish that statement. For as soon as he had began Harry brought out the one symbol that everyone in that room would be able to recognize.

" By Excalibur…. I prove my claim to the throne. By the powers of Avalon I assert my claim." Harry said and burst of energy was felt though out the room. Causing even Dumbledore to be taken aback.

"I am sure that everyone in here understands that your birthright does entitle you to certain privileges. However, Ms. Granger does not share the same so I must insist that you return her to us. I also believe that you would be better served if I take control as your guardian." Dumbledore said hoping to be able to salvage this situation.

"I am afraid that Lady Hermione is free to do as she pleases. Isn't that right my dear." As Harry said that a new figure arose out of the gallery flanked by two men who now upon closer inspection were Royal Avalonian Guards.

"Lady Hermione is a member of the House of Pendragon and as such Avalon extends to her the rights of Diplomatic Immunity. As far as my best interest it is for me to decide what is best for me and my nation. This body should know that you not only placed me in a abusive home for my own good. You purposely hid me from my only blood relation the late King Arturias. You then paid a family of Muggle's to raise me and in doing so placed me in an abusive home. I spent 10 years living in cupboard. Count yourself lucky that Avalon still wishes to have any kind of relation with the British Magical community. I promise you this things will change on who we business with the Ministry." Harry said in a tone that left no compromise in what he said.

Without saying a word Harry left the center of the podium began to walk towards the exit with Hermione who had by now joined Harry on the Wizegamot floor and were now walking hand in hand out of the hearing room.

"Harry wait." A voice cried out.

Harry quickly turned recognizing the voice calling out to him. Harry immediately nodded t the two guards who had stopped the shabby looking man dead in his tracks as he tried to approach.

"Professor Lupin! You came to the hearing." Harry said happy that he was there

"I knew Fudge would try something so somebody had to try and defend you. Is it true. I mean everything you said." Remus said unsure as to what to do next to the man standing before him.

"Yes….Lets not discuss it here. Lets go home." Harry said with a smile.

As the group was making their way out the door. A hidden figure came out from behind one of the columns. The lone figure fired a reductor curse at the ceiling above the group moving for the exit. Lupin was the first to see the inbound curse pushing both Harry and Hermione forward in an attempt to protect them. The explosion caused Harry's security to react fast. Several members of the guard took Harry and Hermione off of their feet and in a feet of almost super speed ran for the doors to the chamber. The remaining guards saw on the ground Remus Lupin who had only moment before tried to save their King. The remaining guards quickly picked up Lupin who's breathing was very labored and rushed out.

Albus Dumbledore quickly ordered everyone out of the hearing room and unnoticed to anyone apparrated away to #12 Grimmauld place. Sitting in the kitchen he saw the familiar figure of Severus Snape.

"I am afraid Severus that our plan did not work as hoped. We will have to bide our time and wait again, but do not worry Harry will work with us willingly or we will simply use other methods to achieve our goal." Dumbledore said with a look of determination.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has been so kind in their reviews. You guys really make writing this enjoyable. Having said that I have received a couple of less than positive reviews. While I respect everybody's if you don't like my story or you have problems with it ( Like you don't like the way Harry looks, or you don't like the way Hermione looks in the words of one reviewer like a playboy model.) Please just don't review. I have already sent that person a PM that basically said if you don't like it don't read it. I also know my grammar is horrible, but like so many other writers on this site have said most of us are not closet English Majors. We write for the joy of writing. While I will always try my best not to butcher the English language I can not make any promises. I hope everybody still enjoys reading my fic after this little rant. I will try not to have any more rants in Author Notes. Thank you all for reading.**

**Sk8ernv **


	15. Old Friends

Chapter 15: Old friends

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

When the guards finally began to slow their pace Harry and Hermione could both see tha they were now back inside of the Atrium. As Harry and Hermione we attempting to struggle free. They then felt that the guards took an even tighter grasp upon them and then in a blinding flash of light. They were gone. The entire entourage who had only moments ago saved their young King had disappeared from the Ministry of Magic.

As Harry and Hermione disappeared the other group who had come to the aid of Lupin entered an open room adjacent to the Wizegamot chambers.

"What shall we do with him." One of the royal guards asked.

"We need to get him back to Gringotts. They will be able to look after his injuries. I'm afraid he is too injured to go straight to Avalon."

With that the group of began to make for tube station that would take them to Gringotts. The cart ride was a little less jarring than normal as the cart was slowed down to avoid further injury to Remus. It was lucky that one of the men that had stayed behind was also training to become a healer.

When Remus and company arrived at Gringotts they were rushed into a room where his injuries were addressed. Remus truly couldn't be in better hands than he was. While the facilities at the consulate were not as advance as the one in Avalon it was still non the less good. Most of the Healers here had volunteered to work in the Gringotts consulate hoping that they would be able to better serve their king.

As Remus was being looked at Harry and Hermione were in a very heated discussion back on Avalon.

"This is an outrage. Your Majesty we must strike back at once." One of the council members yelled.

"I agree that something must be done, but who exactly do we attack." Darius said as calmly as he could

"I agree with Darius we don't know who attack us. It could have been Voldemort, Dumbledore, or even the Ministry. It could have been any number of people. We just don't know enough yet. While I have no doubt that Dumbledore was involved I think we should perhaps wait until we have more evidence." Harry said not wanting this debate to get out of hand.

"If I may your Majesty. I think that this perhaps has opened a door of opportunity for you." Lord Grangor said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the venerable goblin.

"Well, You have been attacked by an unknown force within the walls of the Wizegamot Chambers. While many will not want to admit it the nobles of the Wizegamot due owe your House a debt. One that will never truly be repaid. In one way or another they are connect to you. It is through your Royal seat that allowed their families titles and lands. Many will not want to risk your anger on this matter. Not to mention now you have an angle to begin investigating the ministry. While our two governments are separate they still must allow you to investigate an attack upon yourself or any member of the Royal House while they are in the UK. It is one of the lesser known clauses that were signed into law many centuries ago by the original International Confederation of Wizards." Sorian said

"Good…I will leave this in your capable hands. Hermione and I must return to London we have a friend to check on." Harry said as he and Hermione rose to walk out of the chamber.

When the young couple arrived at Gringotts they were ushered into the room were Remus was laying in. As the pair walked into the room they could see that Remus was being attended to by numerous Healers. The scene before them looked more like a muggle emergency room than a bank or consulate.

"How is he?" Hermione asked very concerned about their former Teacher and last living link Harry had to his parents and Sirius.

"He is resting Milady. I believe he will be fine. We have also began to administer an experimental form of the Wolfsbane potion that will make his transformation into his Werewolf form much easier on him." The lead healer said with a smile.

"Thank you I think we will sit with him for awhile." Harry said as the other Healers who had been finishing up their work began to back out of the room.

As Harry sat there next to Lupin he released how close he had come to losing the last person who didn't just see him as a younger version of his father. He also saw him as a reflection of his Mother. While he loved being similar to his father he didn't want that to be the only monument to his parents. He wanted people to know that his mother was a wonderful person and that part of her essence remained with him.

For what seemed like hours both Harry and Hermione sat with the man who had risked his life to protect their own. Harry knew that nothing he ever did would be able to repay Remus for not only saving his life, but for saving Hermione's life. Harry then turned to look at Hermione who at that moment had also turned to Harry. Without words the pair drew closer to each other. Both wanting so badly to share another kiss.

"Could you two please wait till I'm at least out of the room" Remus said roughly as he began to wake from his sleep.

"Your awake!" Hermione exclaimed as she attempted to rap Remus in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, but could you let go I think your re-breaking my ribs." Lupin said with a chuckle.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked the battered werewolf.

"I've had better days. Where am I?" Remus asked as he looked around the strange room.

"You are in Gringotts" Harry replied

"Why would they take me here?" Remus asked unsure as to why he had been taken to a bank and not St.Mungos.

"Gringotts is the official consulate to Magical Britain for Avalon. It was the safest place they could take you in your condition." Hermione said

" So Harry what exactly have you been up to?"

Harry and Hermione then went on to tell Remus everything that had transpired over the few weeks that Harry had been staying in Avalon. To say that Remus was surprised would have been an understatement. As Remus looked on at Harry he could not help but notice the similarities between him and Lily. While it was true that Harry did share most of physical features with James. He carried himself in much the same manner as Lily.

"Your Majesty, excuse my interruption. Mr. Lupin is in need to finish his treatments if he is to be moved to Avalon." the head Healer said

With that both Harry and Hermione said their good byes to Lupin, and decided to return to Avalon to check on the progress of Harry's advisors.

While Harry and Hermione were deciding what to do next. Cornelius Fudge was beginning to put in motion a plan of his own that would hopefully be able to control the damage that Harry was going to do to the already shaky administration that Fudge had built through bribes and dirty dealings.

"I will not let that Potter brat just come in and upstage me. I want charges brought against him. I don't care what we have to do." Fudge blasted at Dolores Umbridge The Under-Secretary.

I'm sure that what ever lies Potter is trying to spread will fail. We still control the Prophet we could simply…." Umbridge tried to say only to be cut off by Fudge.

"Are you kidding me…We don't control the Prophet they will look at this as a chance to give him even more publicity. How could we not have known about this. I mean he has been living within our grasp and no one knew that he was a royal. We have to flex as much political muscle as we can and quickly. Before we loose all hope of containing this. Perhaps if we can charge him with something more serious. Like treason…" Fudge said until he heard a knocking at his office doors.

"Mr. Minister, Madame Bones as you requested." Percy Weasley said

"Amelia come in come in. I need you to charge Harry Potter with Treason. He has gone against Ministry edicts and I…." Fudge said but was cut off by Madame Bones.

"Minister I am sure you understand that young Harry know has diplomatic immunity within our borders. I could not bring any legitimate charges against him. Not to mention we have no idea what the consequences of doing this would be. Now if that is all you had in mind I would like to continue with the investigation of the attack that has just occurred within the ministry walls.

"We don't need her… I have a plan that will bring down Potter." Umbridge said with a sickening snear on her face

When Harry and Hermione returned to Avalon they saw that Darius was already awaiting them. The look on his face was serious and reflected the mood of most of the people that Harry and Hermione had come into contact with since the attack at the Ministry.

"Your Majesty, I believe we have come up with something that will benefit us on two fronts. I think it is time you called for an emergency meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards. There you can announce to the world that Avalon has returned and it would also take away a huge piece of power that Dumbledore has over the rest of world. As King of Avalon you should rightfully hold the position of Chief Warlock. Your return will force Dumbledore to step down and it would bring the council once again to meet in Avalon." Darius said.

"Good I also think it is time we let the world know just who it is we are fighting against, and that Avalon will never side with Riddle. Make the arrangements." Harry said to his Lord Chamberlain.

With that Harry and Hermione decided to retire to Harry's bed chamber to have time to "Talk' without the benefit of prying eyes. When they entered the Harry's suite they noticed sitting on the night stand a small brown envelop. Harry then went to read the contents of the envelop and stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"What is it Harry? Why are you just staring." Hermione said as she took the parchment from Harry's hand

_To Mr. Harry Potter _

_I am pleased to inform you of your O.W.L. results. Your score is a combination of both your practical and written portion. Please remember that we will need to receive a conformation of what subjects you will wish to take at the N.E.W.T. level no later than 10 August. Again congratulations of your results._

_Minerva McGonnagal _

_Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O_

_Herbology- E_

_Care of Magical Creatures- O_

_Potions- O_

_Transfiguration- E_

_Charms- O_

_History of Magic- P_

_Astronomy- NA_

_Divination- P_

_All subjects taken at the N.E.W.T. level require permission from the staff member teaching the course._

"Oh my god this means that my results are………" Hermione never finished as she rushed out of the room.

Harry of course had no doubts that she had received all O's in her subjects. This was of course confirmed when he heard the thunderous cheers coming from Hermione' suite. Harry could not hold in his laughter and let out a loud thunderous laugh.

The night passed quickly for the pair of young lovers and they ended up slipping off to sleep in each others arms. Unaware that the following day the news would break throughout the world that the Royal House of Pendragon had returned, and all of the attention that would now be placed on Harry. Even with all of that occurring it was still the most peaceful slumber that Harry had ever had in his entire life lying with his arms wrapped around what had quickly become the most important person in his life.


	16. Declarations

Chapter 16: Declarations

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

For Harry and Hermione the time following the attack on them at the ministry flew by much faster than they had wanted. After several days they had lost all pretenses of sleeping in different bed chambers. They now both shared the Royal suite. The bonding magic that linked the young couple only became that much stronger now that they truly were one.

As for Remus he was moved several days after the attack into the guest wing of the palace. The pride that Remus always held for Harry was now more intense than ever. He saw now that the young boy who sat in his classroom longing to prove himself was long gone. Now standing before him was a man who had stepped into a position that few others would be capable or even willing to step into. No Harry was no longer that same young boy. He was now a man. Remus had to wonder if part of that strength that Harry portrayed was if not in some way connected to the young bookwormish brunette that had one the young Kings heart. While Remus was not privy to everything that was occurring within the walls of the council chambers he could only guess that it was not going to be good for Voldemort or Dumbledore.

"Then it is decided I will hold the emergency meeting of the Confederation tomorrow." Harry said confidently.

"Your Majesty, I will send out your royal messengers with letters and port keys to all of its members this afternoon. Now I feel we need to discuss another matter that has been brought up." Darius said

"Which is?" Harry questioned puzzled about what the Lord Chamberlain meant.

"When you return to Hogwarts where will you stay. I am sure that you understand it would not be practical for you to remain in the dorms of your house while at Hogwarts. You will have to many documents that are of a sensitive nature regarding matters of state. Not to mention within the House Dorms the Hogwarts Heads of House and even the Headmaster himself can ease drop on anything going on. Not to mention I'm not sure if Gladius is ready to be in such tight living conditions with that many teenagers. He has enough trouble with the ones he is constantly around now." Sorian said causing the council to burst out into laughter. All except Gladius who stood with an even grimmer expression than he normally wore.

"Then what do you have in mind. I am sure that I will have to stay within the castle as a student. I may be king, but I am still a student and can't imagine they will just let me come and go as I please." Harry said

"True, Although you will have to make some trips away from Hogwarts. What I suggest is that you take up residence in the Royal Tower of Hogwarts." Darius said

"Royal Tower, There isn't anything like that I have lived in Hogwarts since I was eleven, and I have the Marauders Map and I have never seen anything like that." Harry said confident in his answer

"Your Majesty, I can assure you that it is there. It charmed to remain hidden until the reigning monarch of Avalon returns to the castle. It is guarded much in the same fashion as Dumbledore's Office is by a Stone Gargoyle of a Dragon. In fact it is on the opposite side of the castle as Dumbledore's. It will be impossible for even that insufferable man to spy within those walls. They are almost as well protected as the Palace here on Avalon." Darius said

With the details of where Harry was going to be staying in Hogwarts settled. The council went on to discuss how Legion of Avalon soldiers were doing in their preparations to set up an encampment in the Dark Forest. Harry was told that they would beginning moving the day before Harry's arrival. With those details hammered out. Harry retired to his Chambers to spend a quite evening with Hermione. Harry was sure that the following day would be full of turmoil.

While Harry was winding down for a quite evening with his Lady Love. Dumbledore was receiving more bad news that he was not looking forward too.

With a bright flash of light a beautiful Silver and blue phoenix appeared in the Headmasters Office carrying a letter with the official seal of Avalon. Once the letter was retrieved the phoenix left the head master you began to carefully read the Letter which he assumed only meant trouble.

_To: All Members of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_ This letter is to inform you that his Majesty Harold I of Avalon has called for a emergency meeting of The International Confederation of Wizards to discuss the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort. As is his right as King of Avalon. For Security purpose for all those attending the meeting will be held in Avalon. All those attending may gate to Avalon via the consulates of Avalon in your respective nations. Please present this letter when you arrive._

_Darius Montes IV_

_Lord Chamberlain of the Kingdom of Avalon _

Bellow the signature was the official seal of the King. This letter was in fact legitimate. Dumbledore was sure that most if not all of the nations would send an envoy to meet Harry. Not to mention a meeting of the Confederation had not been held in Avalon in almost five centuries. Few would miss an opportunity to step onto the Misty Isle. This was perhaps what he needed. He would be able to speak with Harry and perhaps persuade him to see what he wanted him to see.

What Dumbledore did not know was that this was only the first step in the play to neutralize some of his power on the world theatre. Dumbledore had not taken into account all that may happen as a result of this meeting.

While Dumbledore was forming his plan on what he would have to do when he arrived in Avalon. Lord Voldemort was also forming a plan of his own. This would be the perfect opportunity to get an inside look into Avalon. In the entire history of Magic no Dark Lord had ever lead a successful assault of the Isle of Avalon. The only one ever to even come close was the First Dark Lord Mordrid who was ultimately defeated by Arthur himself. No he was sure he would not be able to make a direct assault on Avalon, but perhaps put some fear into the hearts of the people that no one is safe anywhere.

"Wormtail" Voldemort hissed

"Yes Master How can I serve you." Wormtail said as he bent to kiss Voldemort's robes.

"I have a mission for you. I have received word from some of our allies within the Ministry that Potter has called a meeting of the International Confediration of Wizards. You are to go to Avalon with our agents. While you are there you are to kill one of the ministry aides. I want this to be public. Let them know that no matter where they hide or where they go I can still reach them." Voldemort said

"Why not just kill Potter in front of all of these people." Wormtail said knowing as soon as it left his mouth it was the wrong thing to say.

"Crucio" Voldemort Cried out.

"Because you fool I want to undermine his position if he can't even protect the people he calls for in his own home who can he protect. Now go leave my sight." Voldemort cried out.

The meeting came much sooner than Harry had hoped. This would be the day that he would have to show the world that he was capable of leading not only his nation, but being a beacon for others. As Harry dressed in the ceremonial robes of the Royal House of Pendragon. An expression of absolute gloom came across his face.

"You'll be fine Harry. I have faith in you." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad that you are so confident somebody needs to be. What if I mess this up." Harry said still feeling unsure of his self.

"You won't just be yourself and remember that this your time." Hermione said as a soft knock was heard at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your Majesty, but it is time to go." Gladius said from the door.

As Harry and Hermione were leaving hundreds of Wizards from around the globe had been filing into the Confederation's chamber which had been reopened to house the Confederation. For most of the wizards in the room it was the first time that they had ever stepped foot onto Avalon. The excitement could be felt in the room much like electricity.

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the body gathered before him almost confident as he had always been. It was just when Dumbledore was getting comfortable in his seat when the trumpets began to sound signaling the arrival of Avalon's newest King.

"All Rise of his Majesty the King." The Lord Chamberlain called out from the back of the chambers.

As he had done before when he entered the Wizegamot Harry once again held the gaze of everything living creature gathered. Harry walked confidently through the crowd . As he walked he looked as if he was going to stare Dumbledore down. Dumbledore sat and watched the young man that was so different than the scrawny eleven year old he had met so many years ago.

Instead of stopping at the platform that was reserved for those who wished to address the entire Confederation. Harry continued up the set of stairs to where Dumbledore himself was seated.

"Sir, I believe you are sitting in my seat." Harry whispered into Dumbledore's ear.

"What!" the Chief Warlock cried out.

"As I am sure you are aware the Chief Warlock merely sits in stead of the King. Since I have decided to once again call this noble body back into session, and the fact that it is once again meeting in the nation of its creation which happens to be my Kingdom. I think it is only right that the King once again excerise his right to head this body. I'm afraid to say that your services are no longer needed." Harry said confidently to the Head Master.

"I'm sure Harry you will agree that such important matters should be left to those with more experience" Dumbledore said attempting to regain his composure.

"I'm afraid I don't as such it is the Kings will. With that in mind it would do you well to remember your place within all of my domains Headmaster. Now as I said before you are sitting in my seat or perhaps I should have the guards remove you from it." Harry said with a sneer.

"We will need to discuss this further Har….Your Majesty" Dumbledore said with venom.

With that Dumbledore stood up as confident as he could and took his place down in the gallery next to the British Ministries representative.

" My Friends let me first welcome you to Avalon. I hope that this will be the first of many such meetings within the ancestral home of the International Confederation of Wizards. For far to long Avalon has stood in the shadows. I can promise you this. The centuries of neglect that Avalon has inflicted upon our brothers and sisters will end.

We live in a time of fear. A time when mothers are afraid to allow their children out to play. A time when people who's only crime is that they were born from families who had until them not enjoyed the joys of magic. It is a time when fear and prejudices hinder us from seeing the truth. The truth is that we are in the grips of a mad man. A mad man who wants to destroy not only the lives of Muggle born witches and wizards, but wants to destroy are very free will. Our right to live without fear. This mad man I speak of is Voldemort.

Voldemort's idea of a blood pure wizarding society is one of hypocrisy. For while Voldemort preaches that pure-blood's are the only beings worth surviving he himself is a half-blood. So in his aims to 'purify' the world. He not only targets Muggle born's. He targets any who would stand in his way. He targets any who's opinion differ from his own. While most of you are sitting hear saying to yourself that this does not effect you or your people. I would have you consider this. What is going to stop him from making your homeland next in his quest for purity. Are you going to allow him to kill your children because they are not pure blood, or perhaps because they had the audacity to make friends with a muggle born or half blood. The answer hopefully is no you would not.

Voldemort and his followers say that they are fighting for the good of all wizards. I on the other hand would rather compare them to some thing the muggle terrorists. For that is what they are terrorist. They use fear to make people obey. And just like the muggle's I believe that terrorism in all of its facets must be eliminated at all costs. So today Avalon is declaring war upon Voldemort and his followers.

I also make this promise that there will be no place that he can hide. I will use every resource at my disposable to insure that no other children have to grow up without the love of a parent the way I was forced to. I assure you that there will be no place on the globe that will be safe for him to hide. I also give this as a warning. Those who would try to harbor and aid Voldemort be it nation or individual will find themselves at the mercy of the entire weight of Avalon's might. Avalon will not rest nor stop till Voldemort and his followers are brought to justice or justice is brought to them. I say this not as a threat, but as a warning. To aid terrorist is to be a terrorist, and Avalon will see no difference in the matter.

It is time that we let go of ancient prejudices and embrace each other as brothers and sisters of magic. Tonight go home and tell those you care about that you love and care about them. Then remember that somewhere in the world tonight Voldemort has prevented another from doing what you have just done."

With that Harry stopped hoping that his speech would not fall on deaf ears. It was then that the Confederation erupted into a series of cheers and praise. Harry scanned the room and saw what could only be described as hope. For the majority of those present were on their feet applauding. As Harry stood watching the crowd he felt a strange sensation. It was foreign and dark very different than the normal sense that Harry received from the magic of Avalon. It was then in a moment that he saw why he felt so odd. A sliver hand was approaching the French reprehensive. Without a single thought.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled out as he stretched out his hand. With that a large ball of energy erupted and screamed towards its intended target. Before the wood be assassin could strike he was hit with a powerful stunner causing him to go sailing backwards.

"Guards Seize that man." Harry cried out as a group of Avalonian guards rushed towards the man who had only moments ago been sailing through the air.

"By Merlin it is Peter Pettigrew" A voice called out from within the audience. This was of course followed by a series of other calls and cries.

"As I said they will either be brought to justice or justice will be brought to them." Harry said and then was swept out of the chamber.

"Harry….Harry…Harry…I must speak with you" Dumbledore yelled out towards the young man who paid no attention. For the Second time Harry Potter had upstaged the Headmaster of Hogwarts and to say he was angered was an understatement.

Through his anger he noticed that when Harry left Hermione was quick to follow and take his hand into hers. It was then that it struck him. That is how he would get to Harry. Now that Dumbledore looked closely at the young couple walking down the corridors away from the chambers he could sense it. A magical bond between the two that was not there earlier in the year. When Harry returned he would have a surprise for the young King.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews hopefully I will be updating more regularly. **


	17. The Return

For both Harry and Hermione the remaining days of summer flew by much quicker than either would have liked. They had almost settled into a comfortable routine. For Harry the day mostly consisted of training and learning to govern his new home. For Hermione her days were spent in the Library and in other scholarly pursuits. Hermione was also undertaking a role that she truly was not particularly happy about. She was learning the finer points of being the Lady of the House of Pendragon.

She had learned that many of the roles that the Lord Chamberlain had undertaken would eventually have to be undertaken by her. It was her duty as Lady of the House to take control of the inner workings of the Palace. Both its security and day-to-day operations; It is not to say that the pair didn't enjoy some time to where they could just be themselves. No every evening the pair could be found huddled together in their private chambers. If one were to look in on the pair it would be hard to distinguish the two from any other young couple in love.

While Harry and Hermione were making their preparations to leave Avalon Albus Dumbledore was making his own plans for the arrival of Avalon's ruling pair.

"Headmaster you wished to see me?" Severus Snape said as he swept into the Headmasters Office.

"Yes, Thank you Severus. I'm afraid I have just received a most distressful letter from young Harry." Dumbledore said as he passed the letter to Snape.

To: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore 

_Headmaster,_

_This letter is inform you that his majesty the King will be taking up residence in the Royal Tower of Hogwarts this coming year. I would like to inform you of some of the extra precautions that have been taking to insure his Majesties protection. A detail of Avalon's personal guard will at all times be in his Majesties Company. They are to be given total access to the school grounds. I would also like to remind you that neither you nor your staff to interfere in their duties. It is imperative that they are not interfered with. Thanking you in advance _

_Darius Montes IV _

_Lord Chamberlain of the Kingdom of Avalon_

Below Darius' signature was the great seal of the House of Pendragon portraying that this letter was written on behalf of the King. As only the King can authorize its use in official correspondence.

"Surely you will not allow Potter to continue on with this" Snape spat.

"I'm afraid Severus that Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are both realms of Avalon as Harry and his advisers have painfully reminded me. I would say that this is not without hope. I am sure you have notice that both Harry and Ms. Granger have become very close since the beginning of Summer. One could almost say that they have been inseparable."

" I am not following Headmaster; I mean what does it matter if Potter and Granger are involved with each despite how revolting it is. Just like his father…" Severus began but stopped.

"Ahh you see Severus that is point. Can't you feel it. They are more than just involved with each other. They are magically bonded. I could feel the link at the ICW session. It is stronger than any I have ever sensed before. I would dare say that they are linked. Together they are able to gather each others strength separated I fear that young Ms. Granger would be weakened. While Harry draws his powers from Pendragon Legacy from what I can tell so does Ms. Granger. Only her connection to the legacy is not natural it is a connection that was given to her. To maintain it she must be able to maintain the link between the two. That is where you will come in." Dumbledore said while the famous twinkle began to flare in his eyes.

"You want me to brew the Sevoral Potion" Snape said almost in disbelief. " Headmaster I need to know before I begin if you are aware of the consequences of me brewing this." Snape asked.

"I'm fully aware Severus. I'm afraid that while Ms. Granger may bring great strength to Harry. She will also be his greatest weakness. The bond they share is powerful. I am sure that it will only be a matter of time before he submits and comes back to us. If nothing else to reestablish his bond with Ms.Granger that will have grown weak enough perhaps to show physical side effects.

"I can't imagine that Granger will be out of Potters site long enough to slip her thepotion or force her to ingest." Snape said

"That my dear friend is where my inside source comes in." Dumbledore said with a grin that in truth was a contrast to the image of the benevolent leader of the light that he tried so hard to portray.

True enough Dumbledore did truly have somebody that would indeed be on the inside of Harry's camp. A person whose relationship would place him into a unique place with Harry; Dumbledore would use this persons greatest flaw to his advantage jealousy.

Dumbledore knew that the key to controlling Ron Weasley was the young mans jealousy. Despite the long friendship that he and Harry shared; Ron had always been jealous of Harry. Threw this jealousy Dumbledore knew that he would be able to get Ron to do exactly as he pleased.

"Your Wrong Ronald" Ginny yelled

"Really Ginny when was the last time you received a letter from Harry?" Ron said knowing where he was leading the conversation.

"Well Harry has never really written me…" Ginny began

"Not to mention the only person he has invited to stay with him is Hermione. It's a little bit odd don't you think. Face it Ginny the Daily Prophet is right. Not to mention he has turned his back on the Order and Professor Dumbledore. Listen I want to be with Hermione and you want Harry. Together we can make this happen." Ron said

"What's your Plan" Ginny said defeated.

She knew that once Ron had his mind set on this there was going to be no turning back. She could only hope that perhaps there was a way to make Ron see reason. With that Ron went over what Dumbledore wanted done with the young couple

September 1st came much faster than anyone had wanted. Harry and Hermione both said their goodbyes to the members of the royal household staff that would not be accompanying them to Hogwarts. In truth the only people from Avalon would be Royal Guards who would keep watch. It had been decided that Darius would remain behind to run the day-to-day affairs in Avalon. With their goodbyes done Harry and Hermione gated to Gringotts for the short trip to Kings Crossing.

The decision to ride the Hogwarts Express was something of a sore point with Gladius who despite his bond with Harry for the most point did not enjoy being in the company of young witch and wizards. His patience or lack there of was something of legends. So despite Gladius' objections Harry had decided to ride the train out of tradition.

When Harry and Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾ they were greeted with the familiar scenes of young witches and wizards saying goodbye to the loved ones. It was times like this when Harry would look out and see so many happy families that he would truly realize what he had lost with the death of his parents and his godfather. He wanted more than anything to have family wish him luck and embrace him before a long absence that would end with tears of joy at their reunion later in the year. It was then that Harry looked over at Hermione and realized that his family was standing right next to him. She would be there for him and he for her. With that whatever pains had been shooting threw Harry's heart were quelled. For within Hermione he saw what could only be described as hope for the future.

The young pair hoping to avoid as much press attention was each clothed in deep-set robes that would hide their now famous appearances. Despite all attempts to conceal their identities the press was still snapping pictures hoping to catch the young pair in a compromising position. In truth it was rather unnerving to have so much attention. Harry who had come to except his fame was more concerned on what all of this attention would have on Hermione who he remembered did not have the best of histories when it came to the press. After the debacle in his fourth year that could blame him from feeling concerned for his young love. Despite this the pair was able to board the train without incident.

Harry's personal guard were nothing if not efficient at keeping the reporters a respectable distance from the pair as they any their classmates boarded the train. Once the royal pair were on board the train along with the rest of the students Harry's guard took positions throughout the train. Once Harry and Hermione were in a compartment it was then that they noticed that they had not yet found Ron.

The trip back to Hogwarts was going well. They had met up with Neville and Luna who they were glad to see treated them no differently than they had in the past. Which is more than they could say for the rest of the occupants of the train. Who truly were unsure as to how to approach the pair? While the newfound isolation was a welcome change it would not last as a familiar if not annoying voice was heard.

"Well…Well if it isn't Scarhead and the Mudblood I'm guessing by his absence that Weasel couldn't even afford a simple train ticket." Malfoy said snidely

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry said not even attempting to hide his anger.

"You know Potter I'm not surprised that you ended up with his whore of a Mudblood I mean low breading…" Malfoy began but was unable to finish.

As Malfoy went into his usual snide comments about Hermione He did not see the reaction it was causing within Harry. The young Kings eyes began to glow a brightly. Then without warning a blast of energy came off of Harry causing not only Malfoy, but also Crabbe and Goyle who like always were in tow of the arrogant Slytherin to be knocked threw the open compartment door. Without so much as a word the door closed Draco. As Draco and his goons began to gather themselves they were violently ripped into an adjacent compartment.

"Lets Come to an understanding my young friend." Gladius said as he place the edge of his dagger across Draco's throat

"My Father…" Draco tried to say as Gladius put the dagger even closer to the boys jogular if that was even possible.

"Will do nothing…His Majesty is to be left alone. If you are wise you will take this as kind gesture. Bother them again and I swear to you it will end badly for you." With that Gladius released the young Slytherin who now had a large stain in crotch.

When the Hogwarts express reached its destination was when Harry and Hermione were greated by their missing friend.

"Ron!" Hermione squelled as she rushed to embrace their missing friend.

"Where have you been mate you weren't on the train." Harry asked as he joined in the celebration.

"Sorry… Mum had me and Ginny come to Hogwarts early because she had Order business to take care of." Ron said with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

Thankfully the carriage ride to the castle was uneventful. It wasn't until the pair reached the Castle that the real problems would begin. Hogwarts was just as he had remembered it. He know understood why he had always felt at peace at the ancient castle. It was part of him as he was part of it. Hermione was also beginning to understand the special bond that Harry had with the Castle. On the carriage ride Hermione snuggled up closely to Harry as they both took in the awesome site of Hogwarts.

This of course was not lost on their red headed companion. With the open display of affection the youngest Weasley male's ire began to rise.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you and Ms. Granger in his Office before the sorting." Professor McGonagall said with a solem expression somewhat aware as to what was going to transpire between the man who had been her friend for almost 30 years and her two favorite students. Even though she would never admit it them.

As the pair walked through the ancient citadel hand in hand. They could for the first time truly feel the magic's that protected the great castle. When the pair reached the statue instead of the usual series of word games that they would have to play in order to get the stone gargoyle to open. As they approached the statue simply opened. As if it knew who was the true master of the castle.

"Ahh Harry…Ms. Granger it is great to see you two again." Dumbledore said as he smiled.

"Headmaster Professor McGonagall said you wanted to speak with us." Harry said as he took a seat without being told to.

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you about this summer. I'm afraid we were unable to talk while I was on Avalon." Dumbledore said trying to establish control of the conversation.

"Professor if this is about any matter that is not school related then you have my response. I will not discuss matters of state with you and you would do well to remember your place in such matters." Harry said with conviction.

"Of Course Harry, This is not about your request to use the Royal Tower." Dumbledore said

"It wasn't a request Headmaster it was a fact. We will be using the Royal Tower." Harry said beginning to feel irritated.

"Well that brings me to my next point. While I agree that I have little to say about your staff and you staying in the tower. Despite my belief that it would be in your best interest to remain with house mates. I noticed that you used "We". So I assuming you meant Ms. Granger would also be staying with you in the Royal tower." Dumbledore said knowing what Harry's response would be.

"Lady will of course be remaining with me." Harry said as he smiled at the woman he loved.

"Well, that is what I was afraid of. While I may legally have to allow you to reside in the tower I'm afraid that privilidge does not extend to Ms. Granger. I'm afraid she will have to remain in Gryffindor Tower with the rest of her housemates." Dumbledore said almost smugly.

"What!" both Harry and Hermione proclaimed.

"I'm afraid that would not be proper to allow you two reside in the same bed chamber together. Its part of the School charter I'm sure you understand." Dumbledore said as he smiled.

"She is a member of the House of Pendragon…" Harry started

"And still an unmarried underage Witch. I think that will be all Harry and Ms. Granger may join your friends." Dumbledore said as he showed the pair out of his office.

"He can't Bloody do that." Harry cried out as he and Hermione walked to the great hall.

"I think he can Harry. Besides I'm sure with enough time we can find a loop hole. Besides it won't be that bad. I'm sure that together we can find a loophole. Besides it might be good for you. You know the whole "Absence makes the heart grow fonder.""

" I hate it when you win." Harry said smugly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Just as he leaned in the pair saw a flash go off. Standing in front of them was none other than Hogwarts most notorious photographer Colin Creevey.

"Welcome Back Harry!" Colin said as he ran into the great hall.

As the pair entered the great hall all eyes were on them. Unlike their counter parts they had not been able to change into there school Robes. So when they entered the entire school saw for the first time the Royal Robes of the Avalonian Monarchy. Then just as Dumbledore was about to be seated magically the throne like chair that he would normally be seated in disappeared and with a loud thump Dumbledore fell to the ground. Causing the majority of the class to erupt into laughter until they saw where it reappeared.

In the middle of the Gryffindor Table with a matching one next to it. Obviously meant for Hermione. Who despite the deep shade of crimison that her face now exhibited took a seat next to Harry and leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the young kings lips. What neither pair saw was a very jealous Ron. Who at that very moment leaned over and slipped a clear liquid into Hermione's Goblet.

With a knowing smile Dumbledore raised his glass to toast silently the plan that was now being set in motion as Hermione took the first sip of the elixir that would bring Harry back into his control.

AN: Sorry for the long update my mom passed away and I just hadn't felt like updating. I'm swear this story will get finished and will not be abandoned. As always hope you enjoy.


	18. Term Begins

Chapter 18

By Sk8ernv

Term Begins

While Harry and Hermoine sat enjoying the feast they could not possibly knowing of the act of betrayal that had just befallen them. Dumbledore looked on with an almost feral grin knowing that his plan was proceeding just as planned.

"Well Severus it appears that all things will begin to return to the way they should be." Dumbledore said as he raised his goblet to Snape who despite a successful mission had a look of concern on his face.

"What happens if Potter should learn of our plans." Snape asked with a look of concern as he looked out into the Great Hall and observed not only the sea of undisciplined students, but also the numerous guards who were scattered throughout the Great Halls. Who's presence while attempting to look inconspicuous were none the less a potent show of force of who's domain Hogwarts truly resided in.

"Then we must be prepared for the consequences" Dumbledore said with serious look.

As the feast wound down Dumbledore gave his traditional speech warning all of the students of the dangers of the Forbidden Forest, and reminding all of the students that the list of banned items had grown to record breaking 637 items. Surprisingly or perhaps not so surprisingly the vast majority of those things found on the list were created by Hogwarts' greatest tricksters Fred and George.

As the students began to empty out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermoine began their long trek to towards Gryffindor Tower. It was here that Harry had to do something that he had not done since Hermione first ventured into the Misty Isle he had to part ways with the woman who had quickly became the one person in the world that he truly could not be without.

"Well your Majesty I believe this is where we must part ways." Hermoine said while trying her hardest not to burst out into a fit of laughter while observing the numerous shades of purple that Harry was turning know that tonight he would not have the warmth of Hermione's body pressed up against his as he had become accustomed too.

"You know maybe I could just go in for a few minutes..." Harry began not noticing the grimace that was now stricken across Gladius' face of the prospect of spending even more time with teenagers.

" I don't think that your Man-At-Arms is really looking forward to that." Hermoine said noticing the look of horror on the older warrior's face. Hermione then began to lean into Harry for a parting kiss. Just as they began to feel each other's breath.

"Hey Mate lets go in and play a game of chess." Ron said as he slapped Harry in the back

"Your Majesty I'm afraid that you have several matter's of State that must be addressed immediately." Gladius said after receiving a small satchel with the royal crest on it.

" Sorry Ron duty calls...I will see you both tomorrow." With a party glance Harry looked longingly at his beautiful angel.

As Harry strode off towards the royal tower Hermoine had just jumped from the frying pan straight into the proverbial fire as she strode into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh My God!!!" Hermoine heard as she walked in only to be assaulted not only by Lavender Brown but her partner in crime Parvarti Patil.

"I can't believe how good Harry looks now. What have you been doing with him all summer you must spell it all." Lavender shrieked as she and most of the female populace of Gryffindor tower jumped up and down clamoring for any details of newest Hogwarts heart throb.

" I am sure I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione said while trying to sound abashed at the implication.

While Hermoine was trying to avoid questions that were being sent her way. She did not notice the pair of eye's that had begun to watch her while they filled themselves with rage.

" I bloody believe it. He disappears and all of sudden he comes back while spitting in Dumbledore and the Order's face, and we are all just supposed to love him because now he is some kind of ruddy King." Ron gritted through his teeth.

" I am sure....." Neville started to say, but was again cut off by Ron . " She was supposed to be mine. Dumbledore promised me. I will have what is mine yet. Harry be damned."

The next morning Harry woke knowing that something was just not right. When he rolled over he noticed that the one thing that he really had become accustomed to this summer was the familiar warmth of Hermione. With out knowing in the night he had left the place that would normally be reserved for Hermione

"Good morning your Majesty we have a busy morning today before you begin your classes." Sorian in a tone that was much to cheery for early in the morning.

"Sorian not that don't appreciate the gently wake up, but what could I possibly have to get accomplished before the sun is even up.

This time a new voice much gruffer than Sorian's peaceful musings sounded from within the bed chamber. "Your Majesty must have been mistaken if he thought I was going to let him get soft while he was up at this posh school." Gladius said with an evil grin as Harry grimaced

So in the pre-dawn hours Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry was host to an event that had not taken place in several hundred years. A duel with swords had not taken place on these grounds in sometime.

"You are dropping your guard when you recover from a thrust. This will leave you open to an attack." Gladius said as he looked out as the King was sprawled out unceremoniously on the ground. " If you want to defeat Voldemort you must be prepared for all types of battle just magical, but me lee combat as well. While the young King had come far in his mastery of the might blade Excalibur. He still had much to learn before he could be considered a Master which is what was needed to defeat the forces of Darkness.

" I guess I should have assumed that you would let up on me while we were away from Avalon." Harry said already knowing the answer to his question.

While Harry was feeling exhausted from his workout his other half also woke with feeling of exhaustion. Hermione padded down into the common room feeling that there was something just not right.

"Morning Hermione....Are you OK?" Lavender said looking at Hermione who was normally a morning person.

"I just feel kinda run down must have been more tired than I thought last night."

The term began as usual with Professor McGonagal handing out time tables to the students. While there was still a buzz going around the Great Hall about the events of last night some of the fervor of the new kings arrival had died down a little bit. What still seemed like point of interest was the newly discovered relationship of 2/3rds of the "Golden Trio".

"You look tired Mione." Harry asked Hermoine who looked like she was about to fall asleep right at the table.

"I don't know what's come over me. I woke up this morning and felt like going right back to bed."

Harry looked concerned, but did not dwell on it too much. The day progressed without incident as the students began to reacclimatizes themselves to daily grind. For Harry it was going well until his first double potions class with Slytherin.

"Some of you may be under the impression that just because you managed to slide into this class because of their fame. With that said if you do not meet my standards which are substantial. No trick of nature will be able keep you in." Snape said never taking his eye's off of the young King.

The class had proceeded without much fan fair. It was a stroke of luck that Sorian had personally tutored Harry while he was in Avalon in the "Subtle art of Potion" making as Snape like to call it mainly in an attempt to boost his own ego. For while brewing potions was a very exacting science it did not require much if any actual magical ability often making it a favorite for those who where lacking in other area's.

It was towards the end of the class that Harry really began to notice that Hermione who had the misfortune of being paired with Pansy Parkingson while Harry had been paired with another 6th year Slytherin who Harry really wasn't that familiar with began to look rather piqued. Then as she was walking towards the large table where Snape was collecting the samples from the day's work. As she was walking Hermione's legs began to give out from underneath her. At first she stumbled, and then she collapsed onto cold dungeon floor. Harry immediately leaped to his feet and rushed to her side.

"Hermoine. What happened are you OK?" Harry said

"I think...."Hermione began as she was cut off by Snape's furious roar

"What is the meaning of this nonsense." Snape said as he snatched Hermione to her feet. Without so much of a thought Harry placed one the daggers he had hidden in his under robe against Snapes throat as he supported Hermione who had began to regain her footing.

"You touch her again and next time Snape I will end your pitiful existence" Harry said coldly his eyes blazing with energy and rage.

"Your Majesty....."Gladius began as he saw the state that Lady Hermione was in he could not finish.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing." Harry commanded and several guards who were in tow of Gladius scooped up Hermione. Harry and his entourage then began to sweep out of the dank dungeon.

"This isn't the end of this Potter I will have you expelled for sure this time." Snape bellowed while Harry made his way down the long corridor.

**A/N: I mainly used this chapter to get my head back into the story. I have not abandoned this story. Unfortunately, between the passing of my mum and spending the last couple of years in Iraq and Afghanistan this story kind of went to wayside. I am not sure how often my updates will be, but I will be updating this story.**


	19. The Illness

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**Chapter 2: The illness**

With speed not thought possible to man that size. Gladius sprinted through the ancient halls of Hogwarts with a small mass of brown hair clutched in his arms as the young King stayed just in his trail. With a loud crash the doors to the Hospital Wing burst open shocking all that were in attndance.

"What in the name of Merlin!" Poppy Pomfrey cried out in shock.

"She has passed out quickly help her" Harry commanded to the Healer who could only obeyed

"My, My, what has befallen you my dear." Madame Pomfrey said as she weaved powerful scanning spells on the Lady of Pendragon. " I am afraid you will have to wait out side Potter so that I can finish examining Ms. Granger. I assure you she is in good hands." She said as she assured Harry and the giant of man that had appeared before her only moments ago.

Several Hours would pass for Harry who had but one thought on his mind. That of the health of his beloved Hermione. Each moment for Harry was spent just outside of the door to the hospital wing was more agonizing than last . Several other students had attempted to make conversation with Harry only to warned away by Gladius who now stood as imposing sentinel for his liege.

While Harry sat in silent vigil of his love. Another meeting was occurring else where in the castle. Snape and Dumbledore who until now had been willing partners in this affair sat in argument over what had just occurred.

" That is easy for you to say Albus. However, It is not your neck on the line for making that infernal potion. You did not see the fury in Potter's eye when he came after me. If he finds out that I had....." Snape said only to be cut off by a hand from Dumbledore.

"I assure you Severus that young Harry will never become the wiser that we have engineered this small challenge to the young lovers. I am sure that once Harry sees the folly of his small rebellion and once again see that the plans I have laid forth for him are right one's. He will be most understanding"

" Your plan is all well and good, but there is one flaw in that plan. What happens when Weasley looses his temper and shouts out what you have engineered the condition that has befallen Granger. I can assure that Potter's wraith will be great." Snape said with a great sense of fear of the young King.

" You will find Severus that I have taken steps to ensure everyone who is involved is loyal" Dumbledore smirked as he observed Snape take another of his famous lemon drops.

It was late into the evening when Madame Pomfrey emerged from the inner doors of the hospital wing. Wearing an unreadable expression. Harry who had nearly jumped out of his skin was unable to contain himself with what he hoped was good news.

" Before you start Mr. Potter, she is fine. Although her condition is most unusual. I believe she will make a full recovery. That Mr. Potter is the good news." She said to young man who went from an expression of hope to one of dread.

"Then what is the bad news?" Gladius said before Harry could even speak as he was still trying to process everything.

"The bad news is that her core is unstable. From what she was able to explain to me is that you both share a bond. That linked your magical cores into one. While I am not a hundred percent sure, but your link to the Magic of Avalon has prevented you from suffering a similar fate." Poppy said unsure as to how Harry would take the information. " I have never treated a patient with a bond like your's and Ms. Grangers. However, I was able to make contact with some of the Royal Healers on Avalon by floo. While they have not personally seen such a bond. They do know that other bonds like this have occurred in the past with members of the royal family. They agreed to begin to research what can be done for her."

With a wave of her hand she allowed Harry to enter the Hospital Wing where he was greeted by a site that he had not ever hoped to see again since the last time he had seen Hermione in a hospital bed was during their second year.

" Harry, I'm OK no need to look so glum." Hermione said with a small smirk.

"That's it you are moving into the Royal Tower..." Harry said only to be interrupted by Dumbledore who had wisely chose to enter from another entrance to avoid the gaze of Gladius who surely would not have allowed the Headmaster to intrude upon the young couple.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Mr. Potter. Again I can not allow Ms. Granger to live in the royal tower. It just would not be proper. Please remember that while you are the Soveriegn of these even you must abide by the law. Although if you would like I can make arrangements to move you back into the Gryffindor tower where you can draw upon the strengths of your house mates in this time of need." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile that while it normally would charm the young students who took it as a sense of endearment. It only further infuriated Harry.

"I am tired of your manu...." Harry began only to be silenced by the gentle hand of Hermione touching his arm to bring him out of his rant.

"I am sure you are correct Headmaster, but I think it would be best to leave the sleeping arrangements as they are." Hermione said with gentle smile. "Would it be alright for Harry and I to have a few minutes together before curfew.

With a simple motion Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room smugly thinking that he had only moved one step closer to his ultimate goal of bring Harry back under his power. What he could not possibly know was that while he was preparing to bring Harry under his control. The great Lady of Pendragon was beginning to form a plan of her own.

"Listen Harry before you start. The headmaster is right. I have been doing some research into the power the headmaster has over the students here at Hogwarts. If you defy him and have me moved into the Royal Tower he could use this against you politically. It has always been the custom that while members of the Royal Family attended Hogwarts they be treated like other students. Now there has never been Monarch that was in power during his time in here, but it could hurt you in the International community if you in a lack of better words live in sin with me in the Royal Tower. You will need the support of the International Confederation and going against an age old tradition would look poorly upon you with the British Magical Community. I will find a way around this I promise you." and with a gentle kiss the young pair separated for the evening each promising to see each other in the morning.

The remainder of the week passed slowly for the young couple. While Hermione had been released from the hospital wing. She had continued to have random bouts of exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey remained at a loss as to what could be done to stabilize the young womans core. Hermione was a powerful witch in her own right. With the infusion of Harry's core the seasoned healer believed that should have only enhanced her magical prowess not cause such horrible side effects.

While Madame Pomfrey researched ways to stabilize the Lady of Pendragon's condition. The Lady herself began to spend any free time in the great library of Hogwarts. Looking for a legal way to circumvent the Headmaster's plan. While she didn't know how. She was sure that the Headmaster was using her as a weapon against Harry. So it began a great cat and mouse game that would be played out in the hallway's of Hogwarts.


End file.
